Eternity
by BillithXiang
Summary: Un séptimo año como nadie se imagina. Harry saliendo con Hermione. Snape tiene una sobrina... y Draco... Draco simplemente no se reconoce a si mismo... ES AMAZING! para comprenderlo, hay que leerlo
1. How did I fall in love with you?

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todo su mundo no me pertenecen! Son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Gracias!

**Also: **Lo que sucede en este fanfic, ocurre en el séptimo año que conocemos. La diferencia es que NO HAY NADA de lo que ustedes conocen por séptimo libro. Al fin de cuentas, es un fanfic.

**Althea Snape**

**CAPITULO UNO: HOW DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU**

**Suddenly, she left me**

**Suddenly, the promise of love has gone**

**Suddenly. Breathing**

**Seems so hard to do**

**She said goodbye, I fell apart**

**I fell from all we had**

**Instead I never knew**

**That I needed you so bad**

Llevaba una semana sin dormir; ¿Cómo demonios iba a dormir si la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida se había marchado?

No podía dejar de pensar en la situación que los había llevado hasta allí; de hecho, entendía poco las explicaciones de ella, su mayor preocupación era saber qué haría con el mundo que habían construido juntos a pesar de todos los que intentaron oponerse a lo que sentían..

Miró a su alrededor…. La fastuosa y enorme mansión arreglada a su gusto (aunque en un principio se había negado a vivir en semejante casa), desde la cocina y la caballeriza, hasta el comedor, la biblioteca, el altillo y su habitación; todo para ella, lo que había pedido, lo obtenía ¿y para qué?, ¿Para dejarlo luego?

¡Para estar llorando por ella cuando jamás lo había hecho por otra persona!

¡Ni siquiera lloró el día de la muerte de su padre!

Por ella si…. Ella le había dado más de lo que su padre pudo darle en toda una vida…. También se lo había llevado todo, dejando tras de sí el amargo sabor de la soledad y la tristeza.

**If only you could see the tears on**

**If only you could heal my heart**

**One more time**

**Even when I close my eyes**

**There's an image of your face**

**And once again come to realise**

**You're lose, I can't replace**

Ahora, no sabía qué hacer, su vida carecía de sentido absolutamente si ella no estaba allí con él para apoyarlo y guiarlo por un buen camino. Siempre había amado la forma en que tiernamente lo obligaba a seguir las normas. Eran la pareja perfecta, o eso creyó. Hasta que lo había dejado para irse quién sabe dónde y sin dar explicaciones.

La amaba tanto.

La extrañaba tanto.

Si le hubiera pedido la luna él se la habría bajado gustoso.

Sólo para verla sonreír de la manera que lo hacía, mostrando levemente la punta de los dientes.

Sonreía así solo para él.

Jamás lo hacía para sus amigos o alumnos.

Esa sonrisa era solo suya, propiedad absoluta de Draco Malfoy.

Extrañaba esa sonrisa también. Extrañaba todo de ella.

Hasta el sonido de su nombre.

- He-r-mi-o-ne- Susurró para sí, en la soledad de su casa, sin poder reprimir las lágrimas que brotaban una vez más.

Intentó desesperadamente dejar de pensar en ella, de sufrirla; pero lo único que venía a su mente con cada suspiro, era su nombre.

* * *

CINCO AÑOS ATRÁS……

Draco Malfoy salió de la clase de Transformaciones tan furioso que hubiera podido maldecir al primero que se atravesara en el camino; de hecho lo deseó intensamente mientras recordaba lo dicho por la gansa de McGonagall minutos atrás: "Lo siento señor Malfoy, pero me temo que si usted no aprueba con un nueve mi asignatura, me veré obligada a enviar un parte, y no se podrá graduar con sus compañeros, sino hasta el invierno". ¿Cómo era posible que él, un Malfoy, heredero de una de las familias con mayor raigambre en el mundo mágico, se viera privado de graduarse normalmente porque no había podido animar uno de esos asquerosos juegos de ajedrez gigante? Le contaría todo a su padre y ya vería McGonagall si seguía pensando igual respecto a reprobarlo.

Giró por la esquina del corredor y dio de bruces contra una pila de libros voladora que venía en dirección opuesta, con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron al piso y tras el estruendo de libros y frascos de tinta rompiéndose, oyó un gemido de dolor y rabia; levantó la cabeza y se encontró a la sangresucia en su misma situación, tratando de limpiar del suéter, una mancha enorme de tinta. Murmuraba cosas extrañas, o tan rápido que no se le entendía nada. Al fin habló con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¡Pedazo de bestia! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi uniforme por no fijarte, Malfoy! – Por alguna razón, Draco solo pudo sonreír, no discutió, ni la ofendió, era como si la ira se hubiera esfumado por ensalmo: se puso a reír como un loco mientras la joven se ponía más roja de rabia y frustración. Draco se puso en pie de un salto y la ayudó a levantar a pesar de sus protestas, al fin, harto de tantas quejas, exclamó:

- ¡Quietus! – Y Hermione perdió la voz completamente mientras terminaba de insultarlo. Draco pudo ver el pánico en los ojos avellana cuando notó el encantamiento. – Será momentáneamente, mientras te decides a dejarme ayudarte, Granger, mira que te has vuelto insoportable…. Ya lo eras, claro, pero ahora ha empeorado. – Hermione cruzó los brazos haciendo un mohín de disgusto. - ¿Estás enojada? – Por única respuesta obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza. – parece que realmente no puedes con eso de ser muggle, ¿No?... te recuerdo que estudias en un colegio de magos… por tanto no necesitas esos métodos muggles para limpiar tu ropa, basta con un simple… - Agitó su varita. – _¡Scourgify!_- Y el suéter de Hermione quedó como nuevo. Ella se puso colorada y aún sin voz, salió huyendo del pasillo, sin mirar atrás, dejando todas sus cosas allí regadas. – vaya temperamento…. ¿Todas las mujeres muggles serán así?- Se preguntó sonriendo y una vez recuperado su buen humor, recogió el desastre de la sangresucia y fue al Gran Comedor, pues su apetito se había abierto de repente.

Entró tratando de pasar por encima de docenas de alumnos de primero y segundo que se agolpaban cerca de la puerta, luego fue a sentarse entre Crabbe y Goyle. Todos parecían felices ese día, se respiraba un ambiente festivo en el comedor a pesar de que el mundo mágico se hallaba en una situación terrible.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo de tanta felicidad?- Preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en especial y fue Pansy la que respondió:

- ¿Qué crees? Potter regresó triunfal de su viaje a Azkaban- No notó lo pálido que se había puesto Draco. – Esa estúpida orden cogió a otros cinco mortífagos… mamá me acaba de enviar una lechuza con la información… Potter vuelve a ser el héroe de la nación…

- Así que regresaron… tenía la esperanza que los dementores de mi padre los acabaran… veo que no fue así…- Una expresión sombría cruzó su rostro pálido. Su mirada se dirigió, sin pensarlo, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, todos estaban en un gran alboroto por el regreso de los héroes, una alegría que sin dudas lo hizo sentir ganas de vomitar. Se volvió hacia Granger quien había recuperado su habitual sonrisa y por lo visto la voz, ya que estaba muy cerca de Potter, susurrándole cosas en el oído, mientras se agarraban de las manos, con los dedos cruzados. – Vaya… esto si que es una sorpresa… - Dijo con un tono agrio en la voz. – Granger y Potter son pareja…- Justo en ese momento Harry lo miró con tanto odio que Draco sintió un peso horrible en los hombros. – Mejor me voy a estudiar para Pociones…- Sin decir más, abandonó el Gran Comedor y fue a su habitación.

* * *

Hermione estaba tan feliz por el regreso de Harry, que no fue capaz de contarle lo que había oído de Malfoy en los pasillos. Prefirió disfrutar de él mientras estuviera de buen humor, y es que, a pesar de estar rodeado todo el tiempo de gente, Harry siempre la mantenía a su lado, tomada de la mano, era como si necesitara saber que estaba cerca para estar tranquilo.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, por fin pudo estar sola; no era que le disgustara estar todo el tiempo con Harry, el problema era que permanecer con él, significaba estar también con otras quince personas.

Él tenía práctica de Quidditch, como todos los domingos y ella tenía tiempo de ir a la biblioteca a terminar de hacer un ensayo que debía entregarle a McGonagall el siguiente día, pero al buscar sus libros y pergaminos, recordó que por la vergüenza los había dejado olvidados en el pasillo cuando se había estrellado con Malfoy y como no los necesitó en toda la semana, pues no los había echado en falta; eran sus apuntes y libros de Transformaciones y sin ellos, no tenía nada de teoría para hacer el trabajo.

Sintió pánico.

Tener que ir a preguntarle a su peor enemigo si él tenía lo que le pertenecía, soportar sus burlas por el descuido…. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no había otra solución.

Después del desayuno, regresó a su sala común para tomar el mapa de merodeador y así encontrar a Malfoy más rápido; lo abrió y ante ella apareció el plano completo del colegio, con sitios que ella misma no conocía. Vio a Harry y Ron en el campo de Quidditch, A Ginny en el Gran Comedor, a los profesores en la oficina de Dumbledore, con él mismo presidiendo la reunión, pero Draco no aparecía por ningún lado. Entonces, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, del mapa brotó una mota de tinta negra etiquetada con el nombre que necesitaba.

Era obvio que se hallaba en una torre, una que ella jamás había visitado principalmente porque quedaba encima de los calabozos de Pociones y Hermione solo iba allí para ir a clase de Snape. Vio que quedaba al otro lado del aula de Adivinación y muy por encima del salón de Pociones. Sin muchas ganas tomó su capa y una bufanda y se encaminó hacia allá. Realmente prefería la tibieza y comodidad de su casa, por eso siempre evitaba permanecer en el frío y oscuro corredor de los calabozos, en donde se sentía en peligro a cada tanto; sin embargo, allí estaba Malfoy y el material de su ensayo, así que suspirando, continuó el camino, preguntándose si no sería mejor enviarle una lechuza para que se encontraran en otro lugar más amable.

Subió por una corta escalera de caracol tras haber pasado lo que supuso era la sala común de Slytherin (por la cantidad de antorchas y armaduras que habían en ese lugar y en ningún otro de los corredores de allí abajo) y llegó a una pequeña estancia en la que el camino se dividía en cuatro partes.

- Esto no está en el mapa…- Dijo para sí, sacando su varita de entre su capa. – Que extraño…- Una hermosa alfombra verde conducía a cuatro enormes cuadros muy elaborados quienes custodiaban las cuatro entradas: Una bruja, una princesa, un cazador y un rosal. – esto tiene que ser una ilusión, el mapa solo muestra una entrada…. Veamos…_ ¡Finite incantatem!_- pero nada sucedió. – _Verdadera forma_- volvió a decir y esta vez, tres de los cuadros desaparecieron, cuando intentó pasar por la restante, la Princesa se lo impidió.

- Contraseña- Pidió en un tono altanero y antiguo

- Ehhh…- Hermione dudó un poco. Si ella fuera Draco y quisiera poner una contraseña… ¿Cuál sería?- maldita sea….- Maldijo suavemente.

- Puedes pasar… - El cuadro se hizo a un lado y con un gesto sorprendido, Hermione lo atravesó. Malfoy era un idiota si ponía esa clase de contraseñas al sitio que quería mantener en secreto… y entre otras cosas… ¿Por qué deseaba Draco ocultarse de sus amigos?

Una nueva escalera de caracol apareció ante ella y después de mucho subir encontró una ventana por la que se asomó para ver que estaba ya a más de veinte metros del piso. Había tenido que encender una luz y por ella se estaba guiando, hasta que al fin se encontró una puerta de madera gastada, llena de aruñetazos y mordiscos, de los cuales prefirió ignorar su procedencia. Murmuró un suave Alohomora y la puerta se abrió de un chasquido, chirriando sobre los goznes oxidados.

Con mucho cuidado entró y…

- _¡Desmaius!_- Gritó alguien y ella cayó inconsciente al piso.

Remember when we never needed each other

I think those days are gone

And I dont know what to say

I never mind to feel this way

What can I do to make right

Falling so hard, so last this time

What did I say? What did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?

* * *

Draco levantó del piso a Hermione con mucho cuidado y fue a acostarla en uno de los sofás que tenía allí. En ningún momento había querido hacerle daño, era solo que no recibía visitas en ese sitio y si llegaba alguien, era tratado como un intruso. Era su lugar privado, el sitio que nadie conocía, al que estaba prohibido entrar; un sitio en el que Draco podía ser él mismo, estar tranquilo y apartado del mundo que tanto le disgustaba.

Pero Granger lo había encontrado, no sabía cómo, pero ella estaba ahí. De verdad que era hermosa; ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

Entonces recordó lo que se odiaban el uno al otro y sin embargo, ahora, al verla acostada en ese sofá, con la pacífica expresión que reflejaba su rostro, deseó por primera vez en la vida, ser Harry Potter y poder disfrutar de una sonrisa de ella, esbozada solo para él, Draco Malfoy. Olvidó que Hermione era una sangresucia, olvidó que era la novia de su peor enemigo… y una vez más maldijo la suerte que parecía tener Potter: era famoso, un héroe, una estrella de Quidditch… y también tenía a una chica maravillosa.

¿Qué más le pedía a la vida?

Lo que no acertaba a descubrir, era la razón a esos sentimientos que de pronto afloraban, si nunca antes los había tenido.

Hermione abrió los ojos y sintió los párpados y el cuerpo pesados bajo una cantidad de mantas y capas que tenía encima. No podía recordar con exactitud dónde se hallaba o cuál era la razón, pero ciertamente no estaba en su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor.

Se volvió sobre si misma, hacia un tenue resplandor proveniente de la chimenea y se encontró con Malfoy tranquilamente sentado en un mullido sillón de terciopelo verde, leyendo un libro. Le daba la espalda a fuego y tenía los pies apoyados en una butaca, con un aire tan familiar que la conmovió. Era como estar en la sala de estar de un hogar cualquiera,

- Al fin te despiertas Granger, Potter debe estar muy preocupado por ti, has dormido toda la mañana…- Dijo él con una mirada llena de intenciones, pero con tono amargo.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las dos de la tarde.- Draco vio como Hermione se ponía pálida y saltaba del sofá a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, frotaba las manos con frenesí y parecía no hallar la manera de salir de eso. – Cálmate ¿Quieres? Te estás volviendo esquizofrénica y me pones nervioso a mí también.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?- Draco estalló en carcajadas divertidas mientras la aturdida Hermione intentaba comprender qué era lo que sucedía.

- Cómo te lo explico…- Empezó Draco entre risas. – Tú llegaste aquí Granger, cómo lo hiciste, es un completo misterio porque técnicamente este lugar no existe… ahora bien, si fueras tan amable de decirme en que puedo servirte… así regresarás pronto a los brazos de Potter y yo me evitaré un lío.

- El mapa de merodeador- Susurró ella, mirándolo a los ojos: había vuelto a sentarse en el sofá y Draco había hecho a un lado su libro. Sus ojos claros brillaban con un extraña luz amarilla, debido al fuego de la chimenea, eran como los ojos de una serpiente que quisiera hipnotizarla. Sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de su influencia y continuó:

- Llegué gracias a un artefacto de Harry…. Que muestra donde están las personas del colegio.

- Si, pero está oculto

- Tal vez puedas esconder la habitación, pero no la torre y fue en la torre que te vi… burlé tu trampa y a tu princesa… a propósito, la contraseña es muy fácil de descifrar

- ¿Eso crees? En principio no debiste llegar hasta aquí… ¿vas a decirme a qué viniste?

- ¡Ah, si! ¿Recuerdas la semana pasada que nos estrellamos en el corredor?- Draco asintió. – Mis libros… los olvidé y pensé que quizás tú los habías recogido es así, ¿verdad?

- ¿Que si yo los tengo?- Hermione afirmó con la cabeza. – Los tengo, ¿Por qué?

- Son mis cosas de Transformaciones, y las necesito para hacer un trabajo, me las das, ¿por favor?- Draco se levantó y fue directo hacia ella.

- ¿Amas a Potter?- Hermione no esperaba que él le soltara esa pregunta así de pronto, sobre un tema que no le incumbía en absoluto; instintivamente se echó hacia atrás, solo para conseguir que Draco se inclinara más sobre ella, no supo que hacer y él parecía muy ansioso por una respuesta.

-No veo que tenga que ver mi relación con Harry con que tú tengas mis libros…

- Solo necesito saberlo

- ¿Por qué?

- Hermione… solo respóndeme, por favor…- En una sola frase, acababa de oír lo que nunca creyó que podía salir de labios de Malfoy, un "por favor" y su nombre de pila y se oía tan bien pronunciado por Draco. Su tono de voz le suplicaba que le dijera, su mirada usualmente fría y vacía ahora era tan cálida y tan… hermosa.

- Yo… Por supuesto que lo amo, Malfoy y no creo que sea tu asunto… yo solo… déjanos en paz…- Iba a añadir algo más, pero se vio interrumpida por un brusco beso.

Draco se había abalanzado sobre ella, atrapándola contra el respaldo del sofá, besándola tan violentamente que le dolieron los labios y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Él la soltó y antes que la joven se pusiera de pie, lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡TE ODIO!- Gimió en el colmo de la ira y salió corriendo.

Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, entendiendo de pronto el terrible error que había cometido; pero no pudo evitarlo, realmente no había querido hacerlo y ella se lo contaría a Potter…. Tal vez no fuera tan malo….

Oyó unos golpecitos en la ventana, como el sonido de un pico en el cristal y supo que era su lechuza, Darkness.

La dejó pasar y desenrolló la carta que le llevaba. Con lentitud siguió cada una de las líneas que le había escrito su madre, su rostro pasó de la sorpresa, al desconcierto y a la ira. Arrugó el pergamino y lo lanzó con fuerza a la chimenea, luego gritó con tanta furia, que darkness salió volando, asustada, por la ventana.


	2. Points of Authority

CAPITULO 2: POINTS OF AUTHORITY.

** I can't sleep, **

**Everything I ever knew **

**Is a lie, without you **

**I can't breathe **

**When my heart is broken in two **

**You're not gone **

**But you're not here **

**Cause we can try to end this wars **

**I know that we can make it right **

**I don't wanna fight no more **

**I forgot what we were fighting for **

**And as lonely as it's my heart **

**Don't let me be apart from you.**

* * *

Lo amaba. Claro que aún lo amaba.

Draco era todo lo que quería en el mundo, pero ella no era de piedra y ya no soportaba el tono que había tomado la relación. No soportaba a Narcisa, no soportaba el mundo en el que Draco permanecía; era aterrador para si misma tener que comportarse como alguien que no era, para poder ser presentada como la novia del hombre que amaba.

El problema era que sentía que no podía vivir sin él. Llevaba una semana llorando, pensando y divagando por él, porque había sido lo suficientemente imbécil y orgullosos como para no darse cuenta lo que le sucedía, y sentía. Parecía no conocerla.

De verdad que lo extrañaba.

Extrañaba como la miraba, como la besaba y la tomaba de la mano…. Extrañaba como le acariciaba la mejilla para tranquilizarla si se hallaba nerviosa.

Deseaba ser estrechada en esos brazos fuertes de nuevo. Deseaba que la abrazara mientras volaban en la escoba, porque él sabía el pánico que le daba volar.

Quería volver a escuchar sus historias, acostada en sus piernas, como si fuera una niña.

¿Por qué había tenido que discutir con él? Si no quería apartarse… ¿Por qué la había hecho?

** I don't wanna feel **

**The way that I do **

**I just wanna be **

**Right here with you **

**I don't wanna see **

**See us apart **

**I just wanna say **

**Straight from my heart **

**I MISS YOU…**

* * *

Tres golpes sonaron en la puerta de su habitación. Aunque no quería ver a nadie, sabía que Althea estaba muy preocupada por ella. De todas formas, era Althea quien estaba enterada de su relación desde que ésta se tornara en algo ineludible, el último año en Hogwarts. Golpeó de nuevo y Hermione se levantó de la cama para abrir. Afortunadamente para ella, Harry se hallaba de viaje visitando a Ron en Egipto.

- Hola Althea…- Althea ya era bonita cuando la conoció, peor el matrimonio con su amigo le había sentado muy bien.

- Sabes que es una suerte que Harry no esté, ¿Cierto?- Preguntó ella entrando en la habitación con una bandeja de té y pastelillos.

- Gracias por permitirme estar aquí mientras decido qué hacer…

- Si quieres un consejo de alguien que los ha soportado y conocido por cinco años, pienso que deberías volver con él…- Se sentaron en la cama y Althea sirvió el té para ambas. Su rostro estaba preocupado por algo.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Draco llamó hace unos minutos, Hermione, yo lo conozco desde que era un niño… y nunca lo había oído tan mal… me preguntó si estabas aquí, y que si estabas que te dijera que te pedía perdón por lo que pudiera haberte hecho… aunque no tuviera idea de lo que era…

- No puedo ser la señora Malfoy… no me siento capaz de hacerlo…. Lo amo Althea, más que a mi vida, lo extraño y quiero estar con él, pero no puedo ser quien no soy por que él es un importante hombre en el mundo mágico… no me parece justo…

- Entonces no lo amas tanto como dices Hermione….- La voz de Althea era ahora una fría réplica.- Estás siendo egoísta al pensar solo en tu bienestar cuando Draco está en tu casa, a punto de morir de pena moral porque no sabe qué fue lo que te hizo. Explícale todo… si fue capaz de enfrentarse a su familia por ti, entonces encontrará una solución para esto….

- Yo… Yo…

- Y… no eres la única que ha tenido que arriesgar todo en su vida por lo que ama, recuerda con quién me casé, ¿no? El Niño Que Vivió…- Esbozó una enigmática sonrisa y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y Hermione volvió a llorar contra la almohada.

* * *

CINCO AÑOS ANTES….

Hermione alcanzó a oír, asustada, el terrible grito cuando bajaba .por la escalera para atravesar a la princesa. Corrió con todo lo que le daban sus fuerzas y estuvo en menos de nada frente el aula de pociones, de donde Harry salía.

Él se volvió al escuchar pasos apresurados tras de si y de pronto tuvo el revoltijo de capa, bufanda y cabello en sus brazos, Hermione lo abrazaba como si soltarlo pudiera significar la muerte. Lloraba muerta de susto y estaba helada; esto, unido al sitio de donde había salido hizo que Harry se pusiera nervioso al estrecharla contra sí. Había estado buscándola desde las diez de la mañana y se aliviaba de haberla encontrado.

- Mione… ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó, muy asustado.

- Vámonos de aquí, Harry, por favor… me siento muy mal.- Hermione lo tomó de la mano para sacarlo del corredor y fue un descanso para ella encontrarse de nuevo en camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

- Te ves enferma, dime qué te pasa… ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

- No, solo quiero estar contigo en la sala común… - Harry le puso su capa encima y la mantuvo abrazada todo el camino de regreso a la torre, que a esa hora ya estaba llena de gente. Ron se les acercó con expresión de "sucedió algo".

- Ahora no Ron, Hermione se siente mal.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Ron le tocó la frente para ver si tenía fiebre y luego la ayudó a sentarse en uno de los sillones.- Parece que hubieras enfrentado a un mortífago, Mione.- Ella palideció un poco.

- Ni lo digas…

- Harry, es muy importante… toma un poco de cerveza de mantequilla caliente, Hermione, te ayudará a calentarte.- Dijo ofreciéndole una taza de la espumosa bebida.

- Habla ya, Ron

- Lucius Malfoy fue encerrado esta mañana… será ejecutado en dos semanas… el ministerio no desea que ninguno de ellos quede vivo… Harry, esto se pone peor cada vez… ya no hay forma de ir hacia atrás…- Harry frunció el ceño y una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios.

- Hecho Hermione, la venganza por tu padre está completa.- La joven se volvió hacia su novio y lo miró como si no lo conociera.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Harry? Yo no te pedí nada… tu no hablabas en serio cuando dijiste eso de asesinar a Lucius Malfoy, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que si Herm, lo mejor es que tu nos diste la idea, y él ya no puede hacer nada para salvarse- Hermione se volvió hacia Ron, intentando notar si ella era la única que se daba cuenta de las barbaridades que salían de la boca de Harry, pero Ron parecía muy feliz también.-

- ¡Dile algo Ron!

- No pareces muy feliz…- Gruñó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡No lo estoy! Estás hablando justo como lo harían ellos, buscando venganza, y estando satisfecho por eso

- Si no estoy mal, fuiste tu la que pidió el año pasado que alguien le pusiera fin a esta masacre,¿¿ o no?? ¡Llorando me pediste que te ayudara! Lo hice por ti, Hermione

- No lo hiciste por mi Harry, lo hiciste por ti, porque Draco te ha caído mal toda la vida, porque su familia es un asco y quisiste hacerte el héroe nuevamente, eres egoísta e inmaduro- Apenas hubo dicho esto, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y se tapó la boca, contrariada.- Yo… Harry…no quise…

- ¡Fantástico!- Gritó él, furioso- ¡LO ÚNICO QUE ME FALTABA ERA QUE MI NOVIA SE PUSIERA EN MI CONTRA Y ME DIJERA LO QUE ME DIRÍA UN SLYTHERIN! Genial, Hermione, gracias por tu apoyo…

- Harry…- Murmuró cuando lo vio salir hecho una furia hacia las escaleras de la habitación de los chicos.

- Eso era justo lo que Harry no esperaba que tú le dijeras Hermione, estaba muy ansioso por darte la buena noticia…

- ¿Qué buena noticia puede ser el que muera un hombre por mi causa?- No notaron como poco a poco la sala común se fue vaciando de curiosos que habían presenciado la pelea y se morían de ganas por ir a contarles a sus otros amigos la última noticia.

Ni Harry, ni Hermione pudieron dormir bien esa noche, él pensaba que todo estaba bien, era apenas lógico que llevara a cabo el plan que ella misma había trazado para capturar a Lucius, de hecho, no habían tenido ninguna dificultada en hacerlo y él cayó redondo en la trampa debido a su paranoia de ser encontrado. Solo había querido ayudarla, demostrarle que si la quería, que de verdad estaba orgulloso de haber podido cumplirle esa promesa…. Y se lo tomaba a mal…. ¿Cómo demonios la entendía entonces?

La respuesta llegó a su cabeza a eso de las cuatro de la mañana; y fue tan sencilla que por poco se carcajea en la cama. Hermione se sentía culpable. Creía que había sido ella quien había acabado con la vida de Lucius en forma indirecta y eso no debía ser así. Decidió explicarle bien las cosas unas horas más tarde y hacer las paces con ella.

* * *

Hermione se despertó a las nueve de la mañana, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos y todo el cuerpo le pesaba como si fuera de piedra; le dolía la actitud de Harry todavía y no quería bajar a desayunar. Pero apenas se levantó, lo vio allí, sentado en el borde de la cama, mirándola fijamente.

- Hola- Saludó él con una sonrisa leve.

- ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

- Dije que no tenía malas intenciones, y no las tengo, solo quería hablar contigo un poco antes de que termines de odiarme por completo…

- Creo que ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decirnos, ¿No?

- No, no te he dicho que lo de Lucius no tiene nada que ver contigo y que no me alegra el quitarle la vida a otra persona, pero que ese era el destino que él tenía Herm, ha hecho tanto mal, a tanta gente que no había otro fin…. Yo no lo lamento, pero entiendo como te sientes…. Y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que sea que necesites…- Hermione fijó su vista en él, tenía los ojos de un verde esmeralda tan profundo y hermoso y la miraban con tal cariño, que no tuvo más remedio que echarse en sus brazos y perdonarlo.

- Te quiero….- Le murmuró al oído y él la abrazó a su vez.

- Vamos a desayunar, ¿quieres? Me muero de hambre

- Ron y tu siempre tienen hambre… voy a cambiarme y ya bajo, ¿está bien?

Cuando estuvo lista, los tres bajaron al comedor y por donde pasaban, todos se volvían a mirarlos con curiosidad y sorpresa, porque supuestamente, los chismes decían que Harry y Hermione se habían peleado por culpa de Malfoy, padre. Quien más lo esperaba era Draco, y sintió tanta furia de verlos mejor que nunca, que sin querer hizo que su taza de chocolate se rompiera en sus manos. Pansy lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Te sucede algo, Draco?

- Si- respondió lacónico- la felicidad de Potter me parte…

- No solo a ti, créeme- Pero Pansy no supo a qué se refería Draco: A él le partía que Potter pudiera estar con Hermione y él no, que tenía que quedarse con el desprecio de una sangresucia. Realmente no entendía que pasaba, porque no había manera que él se dejara llevar por los sentimientos así, de hecho, nunca había sentido de esa manera, los celos por una mujer, los deseos de hacerla la persona más feliz del mundo, de protegerla y cuidarla….

Docenas de chicas se morían por salir con él, mujeres de sangre limpia, de buena familia. Pero él no se conformaba con ellas, no, tenía que salir con la sangresucia…

Se puso de pie y fue hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, donde por supuesto no fue bien recibido, hizo caso omiso de las burlas y las amenazas y se acercó a Hermione.

- Granger…- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta cuando ella se volvió a mirarlo fríamente.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- Intervino Harry con ira.- No eres bien recibido aquí, lárgate.

- Potter, Potter…- Canturreó ácidamente Draco- No vine a hablar con el asno…. Sino con la dueña de la granja… osea, Granger- Harry y Ron se pusieron de pie de un salto sacando su varita y apuntando con ella a Draco.

- ¡Lárgate!- El Slytherin no se inmutó

- ¡Por Merlín! No lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo puedes salir con este salvaje, Granger?... En fin… Dios los cría y ellos se juntan… yo solo venía a entregarte esto- Puso en manos de Hermione sus libros y pergaminos de Transformaciones.- Creo que te harán falta…. Nos vemos en Pociones, hasta pronto- Una sonrisa maliciosa se pintó en sus finos labios y dio media vuelta para volver a su mesa, en donde lo esperaba el profesor Snape junto a una chica delgada de brillante pelo negro peinado en bucles cuidadosos. Llevaba el uniforme gris de Beuxbatons y miraba a todas partes como si no soportara estar en ese lugar. Al ver a Draco, Hermione notó como los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaban y lo abrazaba al tenerlo al alcance.

- No creí que Malfoy pudiera tener más amigos que esos idiotas que lo siguen todo el tiempo- Dijo Ron sorprendido.- ¿Y por qué tuve que estudiar aquí y no en Beuxbatons?

- ¿A qué te refieres Ronald?- Inquirió Hermione- ¿Debo recordarte lo mal que te ha ido con las chicas por tener esa actitud?

- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué llega en noviembre?

- Comamos, ¿si?

* * *

En toda su vida en Hogwarts, Draco jamás esperó recibir una sorpresa como esa; Althea, allí con él, era algo increíble. Después de que Snape la enviara a Francia para protegerla, ahí la tenía de nuevo. No había cambiado mucho, solo era más alta, menos niña, sus ojos tenían un brillo pícaro y parecía siempre estar estudiándolo todo.

- Draco, he traído a Althea para que termine su año escolar aquí y necesito que le des una ayuda en estos primeros días, ¿Puedo contar contigo?

- No tiene que pedirlo, señor, yo me haré cargo de ella… ven Thea- La tomó de la mano y la llevó a la mesa de Slytherin, donde todos empezaron a hacer preguntas.

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- ¿Estás en esta casa?

- ¿Por qué no se largan todos y la dejan en paz?- Espetó Draco y los ahuyentó a todos; una vez estuvieron solos, ella dijo:

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese carácter? ¿Estás enojado por algo?

- No me avisaste que venías…

- Eso díselo a mi tío, él no quería que ni yo me enterara que vendría a este país de nuevo, ni siquiera lo quería… había olvidado que odio el clima de Inglaterra- Tenía un acento francés muy melodioso, era como si hablara en un inglés de los más antiguos y eso le causó risa, pero a Althea no.- ¡¡No te rías de mi Malfoy!!

- Lo que sea, Thea, me hacías falta, fueron siete años.

- Ya estoy aquí y se que tienes muchas quejas, empieza a hablar.

- Van a ejecutar a mi padre… será la otra semana, todo gracias a que San Potter le tendió una trampa…. Que sin duda fue idea de la sangresucia que está abrazada a él, ¿Los ves?- Althea asintió fijándose en las personas que le señalaba Draco. Uno era el famoso Harry Potter, tal como se lo había descrito Fleur Delacour, bajo y delgado, pero muy fuerte, con cabello negro desordenado y unos brillantes ojos verdes tras unas gafas maltrechas de marco negro. Era guapo a pesar de todo lo que le habían dicho su tío y amigo durante toda la vida y exceptuando la marca en la frente, parecía un chico de lo más normal. A su lado y tomándolo del brazo estaba una muchacha ni muy fea, ni muy bonita, de alborotado pelo castaño y mirada de sabelotodo, pequeña y de aspecto delicado, con un montón de libros frente a ella. Del otro lado de Potter estaba un muchacho pelirrojo, muy alto, delgado y pecoso, se reía por algo y miraba nerviosamente a la mesa de Slytherin a cada tanto.

- ¿Son esos los que te han molestado desde primero, Draco? No se ven que sean tan geniales…. Como para hacerte salir de tus casillas…. Eres más que eso.

- Es la sangresucia…- Ella contempló a Draco fijamente, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era odio lo que él estaba sintiendo por esa niña, ya no era odio, Draco estaba confundido, y más que todo, decepcionado de si mismo.

* * *

Hermione no había estado prestando atención en ninguna clase de esa semana debido al remordimiento por la ejecución de Lucius Malfoy, así que el martes de Pociones, decidió que le daría su sentido pésame, aunque él la tratara mal, o intentara insultarla, sentía que era su deber hacerlo. Llegó temprano y se sentó atrás, como siempre, esperando a que entraran los de Slytherin, ayudó a su decisión el que Harry estuviera hablando con la profesora McGonagall sobre sus notas finales, así como Ron estaba solucionando su torpe desempeño en Historia de la Magia.

Draco entró acompañado por Snape, la sobrina del profesor (fue una sorpresa para todos enterarse de eso, pero ya después de quince días, parecían haberse acostumbrado todos a su presencia), y seguida como siempre por Crabbe y Goyle. Se sentaron en las primeras filas y empezaron a hablar sobre la última temporada de Quidditch. Hermione se puso de pie y le pidió a Neville y Seamus que la dejaran pasar. Al acercarse, todos guardaron silencio. Draco se volvió hacia ella con violencia.

- ¿Que quieres?

- Sé que te importa poco lo que pueda decirte…. Y que nunca recibirías nada de mi… pero yo…

- Muévete sangresucia… no quiero que piensen que tu y yo tenemos algo de que hablar…

- Veo que a pesar de la tragedia, tu ánimo amargado no cambia… sigues siendo despreciable… lo único que quería decirte es que siento mucho lo que le pasó tu padre…. No lo conocí, y no me trató muy bien…Sé que era importante para ti y es muy difícil afrontar la pérdida repentina de un ser querido….- Los ojos de Draco se llenaron de ira y odio hacia Hermione, quien retrocedió asustada.

-¡CÁLLATE!- Gritó furioso y Althea se puso de pie para detenerlo- ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES! ¡De lo que significaba mi padre para mí! Tienes razón, no lo conocías, era lo único que significaba algo y Potter lo destruyó, debes estar feliz, escucha bien: No necesito la sucia compasión de una asquerosa sangresucia….- Siseó con voz cargada de veneno, soltándose de la mano de Althea, quien lo tenía firmemente agarrado.

- Sé lo que es… porque yo perdí a mi padre… el año pasado…. En manos del tuyo…- Sollozó Hermione.

- ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO…

- ¡Malfoy!- Seamus Finnigan se había levantado de su silla y apuntaba a Draco con su varita, al ver esto, todos los Slytherin sacaron las suyas, al igual que todos los Gryffindor.- discúlpate con Hermione, y agradece que alguien te da las condolencias cuando todos los demás no hacemos sino regodearnos de que al fin hayas recibido una taza de tu propio chocolate…

- ¡NADIE TE PREGUNTÓ NADA; MESTIZO!- Volvió a gritar y apuntó su varita hacia él.

- Oh… no….- Murmuró Althea preparándose también.

- No vayas a pelear Draco… por favor…- Pero era demasiado tarde, Draco había movido su varita y Seamus estaba en el piso vomitando todo lo que había comido. Hermione chilló asustada y de todas las varitas de Gryffindor salieron hechizos hacia ellos.

- ¡_Protego_! – Los hechizos rebotaron en un enorme escudo invocado por Althea y todos fueron a parar a los demás Slytherin, que eran los más cercanos- Perdón…- No se dio cuenta que Hermione había pisado a Draco para quitarle la varita y que él había sido más fuerte y ahora hacía bailar a la joven en el aire.

- Un hechizo más y la hago rebotar contra el piso….- Dijo muy tranquilo y la mantuvo allí, bajo la impotente mirada de todos.

- Draco, suéltala…. No seas necio…

- No me impidas divertirme Thea…

-¡Señor Malfoy!- Escucharon a la profesora McGonagall exclamar desde la puerta, iba seguida por el profesor Snape, que bien podría haber asesinado a quien se le pusiera al frente.- ¿Se puede saber que hace usted con la señorita Granger allí arriba?- Él bajó la varita y con esto ella cayó al piso con un doloroso ruido. No sabía qué decir, lo habían tomado tan de sorpresa que por una vez no supo qué decir. Se volvió hacia el profesor, pero él estaba tan enojado que parecía estar a punto de estallar.

- ¡RESPONDE AHORA, MALFOY!- Chilló Snape y Draco dio un respingo.

- ¡Ella me atacó primero, quería quitarme la varita!

- Eso no es cierto, profesora, yo le iba a quitar la varita, si, pero porque él hizo un hechizo a Seamus, está vomitando y creo que ya es peligroso….- Los dos profesores se miraron.

- Las retaliaciones tanto físicas, como mágicas están prohibidas en esta escuela, como bien deben saberlo, ambos, ya que fueron prefectos de sus casas… lo cual les da muy mala imagen… como no es mi clase, dejaré el castigo en manos del profesor Snape…. Solo venía a aviarles que las inscripciones para tomar el examen de apariciones están abiertas, así como para el ÉXTASIS. Gracias- La profesora se marchó y los dejó a todos con un Snape furioso que entró en el salón como una tromba.

- Como primera medida les quitaré veinte puntos a cada uno…- Respiraron aliviados- De los alumnos que estaban aquí y lanzaron hechizos, que por lo que veo, fueron solo los de Gryffindor ¿Puedes decirme qué pasó, Althea?

- Ellos atacaron cuando Draco puso a vomitar a Finnigan… yo hice un escudo, pero es mi culpa que mis compañeros estén así, el escudo los rebotó sobre ellos.

- No es culpa tuya, a los ocho Gryffindor les quito veinte puntos

-¿QUË? ¿Por qué? ¡Aquí solo somos seis!

- SILENCIO GRANGER…. Slytherin le quito veinte, solo por Draco…. Y le doy cincuenta por la rápida reacción a Althea…- Se oyeron murmullos enojados, que se acallaron de inmediato al ver la expresión asesina del profesor.- Y el castigo…. Si…. El próximo sábado limpiarán mi oficina de cabo a rabo, sin magia, solo ustedes dos, Malfoy y Granger…

- Pero…- Empezó Draco

-Ni una palabra más…


	3. Shortening Distances

**CAPITULO 3: SHORTENING DISTANCES**

**Another day without your smile **

**Another day just passes away **

**And now I know how much it means**

**For you to stay right here with me **

**The time we spent apart **

**Will make our love grow stronger **

**But it hurts so bad I can't take it **

**Any longer  
**

* * *

Althea cerró con suavidad la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes y bajó a la sala de estar. Harry ya llevaba dos meses fuera de casa y lo extrañaba tanto, que a veces dolía, apenas si iban a cumplir un año casados y lo había visto muy poco… Encendió la chimenea y se sentó a leer un poco mientras llegaba la hora de la cena y el cuarto regaño del día para Hermione. Eran un par de tontos, ella y Draco, por no hablar y tratar de entenderse; ambos sufrían y parecía que lo disfrutaban mucho. Idiotas. Debían aprovechar que se tenían el uno al otro y no tenían que separarse…

- ¡Thea!- Era la voz de Harry, así que se sobresaltó, el libro cayó de su regazo al ponerse de pie y miró a su alrededor; la cabeza de él asomaba en las llamas verdes de la chimenea, estaba, como siempre, despeinado e imaginó que la suciedad del rostro se debía al hollín.

- ¡HARRY!- Se arrodilló ante el fuego y le mandó un beso.

- Creí que nunca ibas a encender la chimenea ¿Cómo has estado?

- Extrañándote….- Él esbozó una sonrisa tierna.

- Yo también te extraño…. Volveré en dos días Thea y no saldré de nuevo en mucho tiempo, ya lo dejé sentado…. Primero estás tú antes que cualquier otro asunto… ¿Cómo van las cosas en el valle?

- Están terminando de construir la casa, ayer fui a verla y está quedando exactamente como queríamos…. ¿A quiénes contratarás para ponerle la protección?

- Querida… somos aurores…. Creo que nosotros bastamos para eso, ¿no?- Althea asintió

- ¿Lograron encontrar a los dementores?

- Solo a tres, se están camuflando muy bien…. Pero el peligro ya pasó aquí, por eso vuelvo, ¿Has hablado con Hermione y los Weasley?

- Herm se está quedando unos días conmigo y Ginny vino a visitarnos hace poco…

- ¿Qué hace Hermione en casa? ¿Malfoy le hizo algo?

- Harry… es la relación de ellos, no debes interferir…

- ¡Es que sabía que ese inútil le haría daño!

- Cariño… cálmate, Draco no ha hecho nada, de hecho, está destrozado en su casa porque Hermione se marchó sin decir nada…

- Por algo habrá sido…

- ¿Quieres ser objetivo una vez en la vida?...

- Lo siento… yo vine aquí para saludarte y ver tu rostro y termino peleando… perdóname…estás hermosa hoy…

- Siempre lo estoy…. Nunca sé cuando vas a aparecer…

- Ya estoy impaciente por verte….besarte…

- Te amo Potter, de verdad

- Y yo a ti Snape- Se sonrieron recordando la época en que Althea era para él un engorro cuando jugaban al quidditch.- Debo irme Thea, Ron llegará pronto con los demás… te amo, todos los días y el doble los domingos.

- Te amo, todos los días y el doble los domingos… Potter…- Harry desapareció haciendo ¡Plin! Y Althea quedó arrodillada en el piso, llorando por tener que separarse, pero con la esperanza de poder verlo dos días después.

* * *

_CINCO AÑOS ANTES……_

Cuando Harry se enteró del castigo impuesto por Snape y lo que había hecho Draco a Hermione, toda decencia desapareció de su cuerpo y lo buscó por todos los pasillos del colegio, pero parecía estar escondido en su sala común, porque no lo vio en todo el día. Tendría que esperar a verlo en su próxima clase de Transformaciones y no dejarlo ir como un cobarde, Malfoy era muy fuerte contra una mujer sola, pero ya se las vería con él, alguien más poderoso y sin duda, más enojado.

- Harry…

- Herm… ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en Estudios Muggles…

- Debería estarlo, como tú deberías estar Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras…

- Espero a Malfoy…. Y no digas nada, por favor… solo hablaremos un poco…

- Mentiroso… en fin… ya me cansé de discutir esto contigo…nos vemos a la hora de la cena, ¿Vale?- Harry asintió sin mirarla y sacó su varita, porque Draco venía subiendo por las escaleras, hacia la sala de profesores. La sobrina de Snape iba con él y se reían del gusto de él por las meigas fritas.

- Eres asqueroso Malfoy- Le dijo ella a carcajadas y se detuvo en seco antes de pisar el primer escalón.

- ¿Qué pasa Thea? ¡Vamos!

- Alguien te espera arriba… sin muy buenas intenciones, por lo que veo…- Alzó la vista hasta Harry y clavó sus ojos en él. Había sentido que Potter estaba allí justo en el momento en que él había sacado su varita, pero no quiso hacer caso de la advertencia y siguió, cuando vio que deseaba hacerle daño a Draco en serio, decidió detenerlo, pero ya no había modo de retroceder, su amigo ya tenía la varita en la mano y esperaba con extraño placer a que Harry estuviera frente a él.- No van a pelear, ¿O si?...

- ¿Qué crees Thea?

- ¡Oigan! ¡Se van a meter en más problemas!- Sacó su varita también y se puso entre ellos.

- ¡Apártate Thea!

- Hazle caso, Snape, no deseo lastimarte…

- ¡¡No sean ridículos los dos!! ¡_EXPELLIARMUS_!- Exclamó y las dos varitas salieron volando a sus manos, mientras Harry y Draco volaban hacia lados opuestos del pasillo; pero para horror de Althea, se pusieron en pie de un salto y se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro a pelear como un par de muggles, con puños y patadas.- ¡PAR DE BESTIAS! ¿Con qué parte del cuerpo piensan? ¡¡Van a conseguir que los castiguen!!

- ¡NO TE METAS, ALTHEA!- Gritaron al tiempo ambos.

- Por lo menos se ponen de acuerdo en algo…. ¡_Impedimenta_!- Dijo con tranquilidad y los dos quedaron quietos en las posiciones que tenían (Harry con la pierna levantada a la altura del estómago de Draco, quien había mandado un puño y estaba a punto de golpear a su rival en la barbilla, pero lo más gracioso eran las muecas que tenían en los rostros) y Althea se echó a reír.

- ¡Déjanos ir!

- No se me antoja… si ustedes se divierten, ¿Por qué yo no? Dime Potter, ¿Por qué andas buscando hacer salvajadas?

- ¿Y tu quién eres que me habla con tanta propiedad?

- Soy la que te tiene atrapado en un encantamiento inmovilizador y les quitó las varitas sin siquiera esforzarse, ¿Captas?

.- Buen punto…verás, Draco lastimó a Hermione, lastimó a un amigo e hizo que nos quitaran muchos puntos… ya estoy harto que esto pase…

- Vaya… ¿Y tú Draco, por qué peleas?- Parecía estar pasando el mejor momento de su vida con ellos dos así, haciendo una amena charla.

- Sabes que no me detendré hasta hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a mi padre…

- Yo no le hice nada…

- ¡Lo entregaste a los dementores!

- ¡Tu padre estaba loco y era un asesino!

- ¡Cállate, hijo de…!

- ¡DRACO!

- Malfoy, Potter y Snape, acompáñenme a mi oficina- Tonks la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había aparecido en el rellano de las escaleras y los miraba ceñuda a los tres. Tenía el pelo de un brillante color azul, todo en puntas. La siguieron en silencio hasta el salón y entraron en él con la cabeza gacha, aunque Althea estaba a punto de carcajearse, y hacer reír de paso a Draco y Harry.

- Explíquenme que era ese espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo en los pasillos…gritando y diciendo groserías…- Harry notó que Tonks estaba cansada, y no la había visto así desde que sobreviviera a la primera lucha contra los mortífagos, cuando él estaba en quinto año.

- ¿Puedo?... Potter y Draco estaban peleando porque tenían cosas pendientes que resolver…uno hizo que castigaran a su novia y el otro encerró a su padre en Azkaban… como ve, son cosas que no pueden esperar….

- El sarcasmo no funciona conmigo, señorita Snape, ¿Qué tiene usted que ver en el asunto?

- ¡Yo evité que se liaran a hechizos! Aquí están sus varitas… y los mantuve separados para que no se mataran a golpes…

- Puede retirarse

- Gracias.

Como consecuencia, consiguieron metro y medio de pergamino de investigaciones sobre las plantas caníbales del lago Victoria.

- ¿Dónde queda el Lago Victoria?- Preguntó Draco cuando iban de camino a la sala de profesores a buscar a Hooch con Althea.

- No lo sé, pregúntale a Granger- Respondió con malicia la joven y se ganó un pellizco de parte de su amigo- ¡AUCH! ¡La violencia es mala!

- Te gusta estar en peligro, ¿Eh?

- No, la verdad, no… pero el peligro parece estar en cada esquina que pasas…- Entraron en la sala de profesores y esperaron a que la profesora Hooch terminara de hablar con Hermione, quien le pedía que le hiciera una excepción en su materia, y que no la hiciera repetir el examen de vuelo porque no tenía tiempo, pero la profesora fue enfática y le dijo que tenía que repetir el curso, pues su desempeño en la escoba era lamentable.

- ¿Es mala estudiante Granger?- Susurró Althea en el oído de Draco y él negó con una sonrisa malvada.

- Es una sabelotodo insufrible, Thea, cree que tiene una respuesta para todo- Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y salió sonrojada del salón.- Profesora- Dijo de una vez – Vengo a inscribir a Althea al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, será la nueva golpeadora.

- Ahí está la forma, Malfoy, y no se tarde que creo que se le hizo tarde para una clase.

- Si señora…

* * *

Hermione recordó tarde su castigo con Snape el sábado, así que tuvo que vestirse de prisa y no desayunar para llegar a las ocho a la oficina, donde esperaba Draco despatarrado en un sillón, no se levantó al verla, solo sonrió maliciosamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima y se puso de pie cuando se lo indicó el profesor.

- Al fin…

- Buenos días profesor…

- Ya era hora señorita Granger, quiero impecable esta oficina, manténganse alejados de mis armarios y limpien absolutamente todo, desde el piso hasta el techo. Aquí están sus utensilios. Volveré a la una de la tarde, si para esa hora, ya han terminado, podrán irse, de lo contrario pensaré en algo mucho peor. ¡A trabajar! – Dijo y salió de la oficina dando un portazo. Hermione miró a su alrededor y suspiró desconsolada, al parecer, Snape se había esforzado en ensuciar ese sitio más de lo que permanecía y estaba que daba asco, apestaba a cosas rancias y no podía sentarse porque todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo de muchos días. Oyó que Draco se movía atrás suyo y se volvió. Una vez más, estaba sentado en el sillón.

- Ya puedes ir empezando Granger, hay mucho trabajo y te quedará pesado hacerlo a ti sola.- Ella abrió la boca para insultarlo pero él se puso un dedo en la boca.- Solo bromeo, sangresucia… no deberías tomarte las cosas tan a pecho…

Hermione tomó una escoba y él se la quitó de las manos.

- ¿Cuándo vas a crecer, Malfoy?

- Cuando me aburra de ti… y eso no ha pasado, apenas empiezo a disfrutarte, así que… ya sabes…

- Mira Malfoy, deja de actuar como un niño, ya no lo eres. Si lo que quieres es regresar después de almuerzo a hacer trabajos peores que estos, adelante, pero yo prefiero terminar rápido y poder ir a pasar un rato con mi novio…. Así que bien puedes ir guardándote esa actitud idiota y ponerte a trabajar de una vez por todas…. Este es el trato: tú tomas ese lado, yo este, no nos tenemos que ver o hablar y se acabó, ¿Te parece?

- Me parece que podrías ahogarte si sigues hablando así de rápido…en fin, me da lo mismo… este trabajo está bien para ti, que eres una sangresucia, pero no para mi… preferiría comer gusanos a tener que trabajar contigo- Le quitó todos los implementos y se fue al otro extremo de la oficina. Ella estaba familiarizada con los trabajos domésticos, pero Draco tenía serios problemas usando la escoba. Sonrió y se puso a hacer lo suyo.

Pronto olvidó que estaba encerrada en la fría mazmorra de Snape, haciendo cosas que no deseaba por intentar ser buena compañera y se sintió como en casa de nuevo, empezó a cantar una de esas viejas canciones que escuchaba su madre cuando estaban juntas; limpió estanterías desde el techo hasta el piso y estaba en eso cuando la interrumpió Draco.

- ¡No me digas que escuchas música muggle!- Ella dejó el trapo a su lado y aún sentada, levantó la cabeza hacia donde él estaba.- Eh…- Intentó añadir algo más, pero la visión del cuerpo de Hermione en esa posición, lo dejó mudo y sin respiración; se veía hermosa, con el cabello cayéndole por la espalda como un abanico, el cuello delgado y blanco, desnudo, y el pequeño escote de su camisa que dejaba adivinar la forma del pecho, las piernas largas y extendidas hacia el frente. Estaba confirmando lo que ya sabía hacía unas semanas, la sangresucia lo atraía tanto como odio sentía por Potter.

- Realmente, deberías calmarte, Malfoy- Dijo Hermione pausadamente y él pareció salir de un trance.- Ya se que me veo bien, pero…- Draco se apartó de repente con una expresión de asco en el rostro y sus ojos no parecían muy felices.

- Estás jugando con fuego, Granger…- Sonrió otra vez, con malicia

- Tú no tienes nada de qué presumir, Malfoy…

- Por lo menos no soy un sangresucia inútil, dientes de castor que escucha nauseabunda música muggle, sin olvidar claro sabelotodo insufrible…- Replicó Draco enojándose.

- Puede que sea una sangresucia que escucha música muggle, que de todas formas me parece genial, prefiero quedarme así, a ser un estirado, snob, engreído y desagradable futuro mago oscuro- Los ojos de Draco relampaguearon de manera extraña cuando gritó:

- ¡No digas nada!- Se agachó frente a ella con tal violencia que su cabello usualmente bien peinado, cayó en su frente. La penetró con esos horribles ojos color acero, pero no logró asustarla, más bien, parecía como hipnotizada por la intensidad de la mirada- No hables jamás sobre mi padre o mi familia… ¿De acuerdo?- Lo dijo en voz tan baja y sibilante, tan cerca de ella, que Hermione pudo sentir el aliento de Draco en su boca y se puso a temblar, no de miedo, sino de algo más… que no pudo explicar. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro como esa vez en la torre, pero esta vez fue diferente, porque Draco parecía no estar dispuesto a apartarse de ella. Fue entonces que la atacó un terrible dolor punzante en la nuca que la hizo gritar.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Malfoy sin separarse un centímetro de ella.

- Mi nuca… Malfoy… me duele tanto que no la puedo mover…- La ayudó a ponerse de pie y sin darse cuenta, para sorpresa de Hermione, le dio un masaje en la nuca y los hombros, fueron casi caricias, o eso le pareció a ella, por lo suaves que se sentían las manos de Draco en su cuerpo, aliviando los músculos tensos.. Cuando acabó, ella le sonrió a manera de agradecimiento.

- Volvamos al trabajo- Dijo Draco con brusquedad, como si hubiera caído en cuenta de algo. Una vez más se sumieron en sus labores, y esta vez, ninguno interrumpió al otro, sobretodo, porque sus mentes giraban de manera vertiginosa, pensando en qué era lo que sentían, sobretodo Hermione, quien se suponía, estaba enamorada de Harry, pero que su peor enemigo la hacía sentir un cosquilleo delicioso en el estómago… y la confundía cada vez que la contemplaba como si pudiera absorberla por completo con sus ojos.

Dos horas después habían terminado y daban los últimos toques a la oficina. Hermione dejó los utensilios en el cuarto de limpieza y regresó para sentarse junto a Draco sobre el escritorio. Lo miró con curiosidad, y sonriendo, él apartó el rostro.

- ¿Siempre has querido ser Slytherin?- Preguntó ella recordando su conversación de la mañana

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Siempre has querido ser una sangresucia?

- No era esa la respuesta que buscaba, discúlpame por querer tener una conversación civilizada contigo…

- No es eso, Hermione- Volvía a decir su nombre…y se oía tan bien en sus labios… - Uno no elige en que familia nace…

- Es que te veías muy perturbado cuando te llame futuro mago oscuro, además, siempre te vi muy feliz en esa casa… los Slytherin son conocidos por convertirse en magos oscuros al salir… pensé…

- Pensaste que si mi padre era un mortífago, yo querría ser uno también…- Hermione asintió lentamente.

- Slytherin es la mejor casa de todas, para mi no hay duda de ello… y quería mucho a mi padre, pero no quería ser como él…

- Ya entiendo… no creí que pensaras así, es muy agradable oír eso…

- No te acostumbres, es una pequeña tregua porque estoy cansado y ya no quiero discutir…- Hermione le sonrió y él sintió que si volvía a hacer eso, podía derretirse ante ella.

- No te preocupes, Malfoy, me alegra que pienses de esa forma, quiere decir que no eres tan malo después de todo y eso me sorprende aún más…

- No conoces ni la mitad de lo que soy.

- ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

- No tengo dinero…

- No seas idiota… es solo que…no te vayas a enojar…

- No lo haré- Respondió con seriedad

- Hagamos las paces… no tenemos que ser los mejores amigos, pero dejaremos de pelear y tratarnos mal, ¿Hecho?- Le tendió la mano y él pensó mucho, mirando la mano de Hermione y su rostro, al fin, se decidió y la tomó.

- Hecho.- Por primera vez Hermione lo vio sonreír de manera auténtica, no esa sonrisa sarcástica y torcida, llena de intenciones, sino una sonrisa de agrado, normal. Tan absorta estaba en él que ni se dio cuenta que se estaba acercando para besarlo, y que de hecho lo hizo, con dulzura puso sus labios en los de él y se dejó abrazar, hasta que la puerta se abrió y Draco la apartó de un empujón, evitando mirarla.

Snape entró y revisó uno por uno, cada rincón de la oficina, dio su visto bueno y los despidió. Ambos salieron sin mirarse o dirigirse la palabra hasta el gran comedor y se separaron hacia sus mesas.

Pansy recibió a Draco con expresión de drama.

- ¡Pobrecito!- Chilló- Pobre Draco, ¿Fue horrible?- Althea, al otro lado de Draco intentaba no pegarle a la desagradable Pansy, pero le preocupó más el rostro contorsionado de su amigo.

- ¿Draco?

- Te cuento luego, Thea, ahora tengo que pensar…

En el otro extremo del comedor, a Hermione le pasaba lo mismo. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Besó a Draco Malfoy! Y lo peor era que no sentía asco como la primera vez, y que había sido ella quien lo había hecho y que tenía novio y que ahora su cabeza era una marea de sensaciones encontradas y que no sabía como sería todo en adelante… ¿qué estaba haciendo? Lastimaría a Harry y a si misma… y hasta Draco saldría lastimado… y otra cosa… ¿Por qué Draco acepto hacer las paces? ¿Por qué respondió el beso y la abrazó? ¿Por qué era amable con ella si estaban solos? ¿A qué estaba jugando él?

- ¿Cómo te fue con Malfoy?- Harry se había sentado junto a ella y tomaba de las mesa un buen plato de gulasch con papas.

- B-bien...– Susurró sin atreverse a mirarlo, preguntándose si sería capaz de volver a verlo a los ojos otra vez.

- ¿No se portó como un patán de nuevo? Porque si fue así, Hermione, sabes que me lo tienes que decir…

- No hizo nada, fue bastante pacífico de hecho y ni nos dirigimos la palabra…- El peso de la mentira cayó sobre ella como una roca; aplastándola y llenándola de pesar.

- Ajá… entonces… ¿Debo permanecer tranquilo?

- Por supuesto.

* * *

Mientras Hermione lloraba en su habitación, Draco permaneció en su torre, completamente solo, acostado en el sofá donde un mes antes la sangresucia había dormido, estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, en lo que debía hacer de ahí en adelante; sobretodo, porque él era ahora el responsable por su madre, que se hallaba sola, sin su esposo y sin una familia a la que recurrir, solo quedaban ellos dos. Faltaban siete cortos meses para acabar el colegio y podría hacerse cargo de todos los negocios. Ansiaba que llegara el momento en que se vería libre del uniforme, y de lo que sentía por Hermione; estaba seguro que lo que eso no era más que un capricho, igual que cuando Harry había obtenido la nimbus 2000 y él había pataleado hasta que había obtenido algo mejor: la nimbus 2001. No era nada más que eso; seguro. ¿Entonces por qué soñaba con ella todo el tiempo?

Althea estaba buscando una excusa para acercarse a Potter, desde que Fleur le hablara de él, sentía mucha curiosidad por conocerlo, una cosa era lo que le decía su amiga y otra lo que le contaban su tío y amigo; pensaba que no había mejor manera para salir de dudas, que averiguar lo más que pudiera por sí misma y no valerse de opiniones sesgadas de los demás, pero él siempre iba acompañado a todas partes, con el pelirrojo, o con Granger, o con los otros de Gryffindor, o todos al tiempo y eso la enojaba muchísimo, tanto como la actitud que había tomado Draco, pensativo y huraño. Ella pasaba las tardes libres vagando por los pasillos, o volando en su escoba en el campo de Quidditch, o si el aburrimiento era mucho, en la biblioteca. El jueves siguiente al castigo de Draco, estuvo en ella para ayudarle a su amigo con el trabajo de la profesora Tonks. Se sentó en una mesa de las del centro y empezó a buscar en gruesos libros de botánica. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando lo vio entrar con unos de pergaminos bajo el brazo, su pluma y el tintero en las manos. Al verla, la saludó con cortesía y fue a sentarse unas mesas más allá; con decisión, Althea se le acercó con todos sus libros y se le puso al lado.

- ¿Te molesta si me siento contigo?... es que hacer estos trabajos me dan mucho sueño si estoy sola…

- Tranquila, sigue… ¿Qué trabajo es ese?

- El de las plantas caníbales para la profesora Tonks…- Harry la miró enarcando una ceja.- Es que Draco me pidió el favor de ayudarle con él…no se encuentra muy bien estos días.

- Que amable de tu parte…

- ¿Granger no te ayuda a ti con tus deberes?

- Perdí ese privilegio hace mucho tiempo, Hermione se cansó de hacernos las tareas a Ron y a mí cuando estábamos en quinto…- Suspiró como si extrañara que ella lo ayudara. - ¿Por qué ayudas a Malfoy?

- Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿No?

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta y no te ofendes?

- Depende

- ¿Cómo es que pareces ser más decente que todos los Slytherin? Sino fuera por tu apellido, no se diría que eres algo de Snape… y siendo amiga de Malfoy… pues la verdad, como que te salvas de toda la porquería de los demás…- Harry vio como cambiaba el rostro de Althea y sus ojos se ponían de repente más dorados de lo que eran, fríos.

- Me estás ofendiendo, Potter, no se si tu sepas que uno no es lo que los demás deciden que seas… yo soy lo que quiero ser, siempre he sido así, esté donde esté, o sea quien sea mi familia, ¿Estamos?

- No tienes que enojarte, fue una pregunta inocente…

- No a mucha gente le gusta que juzguen lo que es… ¿A ti te gusta que te pregunten por qué tienes esa cicatriz?

- No, no mucho…

- Ahí lo tienes- Harry sonrió, ese temperamento podía equipararse al suyo.- Ya que terminaste de ofenderme, ¿Podemos seguir estudiando?

- Claro…- No sabía por qué, el estar hablando con Althea lo hacía sentirse de alguna manera… familiar; como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y no desconocidos que se cruzaron en la biblioteca, como eran realmente.

- Es sorprendente como los rostros verdaderos de las personas salen a relucir…. Cuando no tienes nada que temer….- Murmuró ella suavemente mirando a Harry de reojo.


	4. Double Toil and Trouble

**CAPITULO 4: DOUBLE TOIL AND TROUBLE.**

**How can I just let you walk away?**

**Just let you leave without a trace?**

**When I stand here taking every **

**Breathe with you?**

**You're the only one **

**Who really knew me at all…**

Ya no podía soportarlo más, Hermione estaba tan cerca suyo y no podía verla que resultaba doloroso. Althea se lo había dicho "Hermione está aquí, pero está muy lastimada, Draco, necesita pensar". ¿Pensar? ¿Pensar qué? ¿¡Si lo amaba!? Era una tontería, pero la esperaría hasta que estuviera segura de lo que sentía… ¿No había esperado acaso todo un año para que ella se decidiera a aceptar lo que sentía?

Ya estaba cansado de llorarla en casa, de extrañarla y culparse por lo que pudiera haberle hecho, además eso era lo que deseaba su madre, que su relación fracasara, y él no lo iba a permitir, Hermione era la mujer que quería, la que le daba todo lo que pudiera desear y por una rencilla estúpida no la iba a perder. Se levantó del sofá en el que había permanecido toda la semana y llamó a su criado (Hermione no le permitía tener elfos domésticos, así que tenían que conformarse con muggles encantados para que no vieran la magia de la mansión) y le pidió que le preparara el baño y la ropa del día. Iría a casa de Potter, aunque a éste le partiera de ira verlo allí, hablaría con Hermione y arreglarían las cosas, así había sucedido siempre, y no sería diferente ahora.

Cuando estuvo preparado, tomó de la chimenea los polvos flú y echó un poco entre el fuego, que de repente se tornó de un verde brillante y tibio.

- ¡Residencia Potter!- Exclamó al meterse entre las llamas y de inmediato fue halado por la red flú, provocándole náuseas y mucho mareo (Nunca le gustó realmente viajar por las chimeneas, como hacían los demás). Pronto estuvo de pie en un amplio hogar, viendo hacia una sala de estar ordenada y muy normal; había tres sillones mullidos con un sofá rodeando una mesa ratona de madera extremadamente pulida sobre una alfombra de color vino; un televisor, un estéreo y un aparato de video en un mueble contra uno de los ventanales y varias repisas en las paredes, llenas de objetos pequeños y bonitos, que supo, eran regalos de los amigos más queridos de la pareja, los cuadros colgados se movían, como todas las pinturas mágicas y hecha un ovillo en uno de los sillones, estaba Althea, contemplándolo, sorprendida.

- Hola Thea, perdón por venir sin avisar.

- Es una linda sorpresa, ¿Té?

- Bueno, gracias, ¿Cómo te han ido las cosas?- Ella se puso de pie y le indicó que la siguiera hasta la cocina, la más muggle que había visto Draco en su vida.

- Muy bien, aunque no lo creas…

- ¿Cómo puede ir bien algo que tenga que ver con Potter?

- Cuidado con lo que dices, amigo, estás en su territorio…

- ¿A ti si te dejan tener elfos domésticos?

- Si, pero decidí darle a Dobby vacaciones, el pobre estaba muy cansado ya… y yo no corro peligro.- Le sirvió el té en una taza de porcelana muy bonita y volvieron al living. – Mi imagino que no vienes a hacer las del buen vecino a visitar a tu amiga que está sola, ¿Verdad? Hermione está arriba

- Que poco crédito me das Thea, claro que vengo a visitarte, pero después de hablar con mi novia…

- ¿Cuándo van a casarse?

- Ni siquiera estamos juntos, ¿Para qué quieres que nos casemos?

- Tal vez eso sea lo que quiere Herm….

- ¿Eso te dijo?- Althea negó al ver como Draco palidecía y sus manos temblaban nerviosas.

- Tranquilo… fue solo una idea que tuve yo…. Además, ¿qué malo tendría? Llevan viviendo juntos tres años…no quiero decir, claro, que sea obligatorio hacerlo… pero se siente tan bien…

- ¿Tu eres feliz con Potter?

- Por supuesto que si… tú sabes que yo solo hago las cosas si lo quiero de verdad, y casarme con Harry era algo que deseaba hace mucho tiempo.- Oyeron pasos en el segundo piso y Draco soltó de pronto su taza, Althea se puso de pie y limpió todo con la varita, justo cuando Hermione se asomó en el quicio de las escaleras. Althea desapareció tras Draco con un suave ¡Plin!

Se quedaron contemplándose por un rato, ambos deseando más que nunca correr a abrazar al otro…

* * *

_CINCO AÑOS ANTES…._

El primer juego de la temporada era el clásico de siempre: Gryffindor contra Slytherin, en una semana que no había parado de llover y los entrenamientos para ambos equipos habían sido los peores de toda su vida en el colegio. Harry se había convertido en un capitán más exigente que el mismo Oliver Wood y a pesar de tener un horario que tomaba ocho horas del día, se aseguraba que el equipo tuviera una sesión de entrenamiento todos los días después de la cena.

Draco hacía más o menos lo mismo con los de Slytherin, antes de la cena, tenían dos horas de prácticas todos los días y muchas veces se cruzaban unos y otros, con la consecuencia que alguno terminara empapado "sin querer" o lleno de barro por la misma razón. El ambiente estaba tenso entre ambas casas, más de lo usual todos deseaban que el gran día llegara. Mientras todo eso pasaba a los equipos de Quidditch, Hermione tenía problemas más serios de los que ocuparse; el primero era sin duda, que si no aprobaba el examen extra de vuelo, no podría graduarse limpiamente como era su sueño; el segundo era que se sentía culpable por haberle mentido a Harry y el tercero, lo confundida que permanecía por causa de Malfoy, quien parecía haber olvidado todo y volvía a ser despreciable y arrogante.

El día del partido, Draco había estado desde temprano planeando su estrategia en el campo cuando estuvo conforme con los resultados, volvió al colegio a desayunar; ocupado como estaba en el primer juego de la temporada, no había vuelto a pensar en Hermione, pero al cruzar el jardín para entrar al castillo, la vio sentada en una de las bancas junto a Ernie Mcmillan, que estaba muy cerca de ella, y le señalaba algo en un libro, luego ambos se rieron y le pareció que Ernie se acercaba más a ella a propósito. No pudo explicarse por qué, o cómo, pero la ira que sintió en ese momento fue lo peor que sintió en su vida (exceptuando enterarse de la muerte de su padre). ¿Cómo se atrevía Mcmillan a siquiera mirarla?

Se acercó a ellos y tomó a Hermione del brazo.

- Necesito hablar contigo…- Dijo entre dientes.

-Tendrá que ser en otro momento, Malfoy, ahora estoy ocupada…Ernie y yo estamos estudiando…

- Es urgente, suéltala Mcmillan, ¿o quieres que Potter sepa que estás manoseándole a la novia?- Ernie, quien había agarrado a Hermione por la cintura para no dejarla ir, la soltó de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño, sin decir nada porque Draco ya se la había lleva casi a rastras.

- ¡Eres un patán, Malfoy! ¡Suéltame! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así!

- ¿Qué hacías con ese perdedor?

- ¿A ti que te importa? – Ahora estaba enfadada, lo veía en sus ojos, que chispeaban como si quisieran consumirlo vivo.

- Me preocupo por ti, ¿No hicimos las paces, acaso?

- Me hiciste quedar en ridículo…

- Eso no es difícil…

- ¡AHH!- Gritó soltándose de él bruscamente- ¿No habíamos hecho las paces?...

- Tienes razón… es que no me pude resistir, ya sabes, la fuerza de la costumbre…

- ¡Basta ya! – Hermione empezó a regresar al castillo a pasos largos- De todas formas, ¿Quién te dijo que podías preocuparte por mí como si fueras uno de mis amigos de infancia?

- Vamos sangresucia, es en retribución a por el pésame que me diste hace tiempo, no volveré a hacerlo.- Draco la seguía de cerca, y antes de poder alcanzarla, una lluvia fuerte empezó a caer sobre ellos y los alumnos que estaban fuera empezaron a correr para refugiarse, solo ellos permanecían quietos en la escalera de mármol, como si no sintieran las frías gotas de agua mojándolos.

- Espero que no…. Porque ya estoy bastante confundida…

- ¿ah, si?- Draco subió los escalones que lo separaban de ella y la atrapó contra la baranda.

- No creas lo que no es…- Lo apartó de un empujón.- Me refiero a que no me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, eso es…

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- La volvió a agarrar del brazo para impedirle marcharse- ¡Decenas de chicas se mueren por tener si quiera una oportunidad de cruzar una palabra conmigo y tu te das el lujo de rechazarme!- Le espetó furioso.

- ¡Pues vete con ellas! ¡Yo no soy del tipo de chicas que te gustan!- Gritó, apretando los puños a los lados de la cadera, y a Draco le pareció aún más hermosa así, mojada, con esa mirada de gato callejero. La joven dio media vuelta y antes de perderla de vista, Draco le gritó:

-¡Estás muy equivocada!- Pasaron junto a él dos chicas de Ravenclaw de tercero mirándolo como si estuviera loco y él las espantó de un grito. Fue al comedor y encontró a Althea comiendo como un zombie en la mesa, ella jugaría por primera vez con el uniforme de Slytherin y sería contra Harry Potter, quien en todos sus años de colegio solo había perdido un juego.

- Althea… ¿Te sientes bien?- Le preguntó él preocupado al pasarle una tostada con mermelada.

- No… estoy muy nerviosa… ¡no quiero comer nada, Draco!...

- Tienes que comer, no permitiré que mi mejor golpeadora se desmaye de hambre en el juego…lo harás muy bien Thea, solo tienes que concentrarte en Potter y nada más, respira profundo y cálmate, vamos a ganar.- Althea pasó saliva y asintió no muy convencida.

- Quiero morirme…- Susurró y Draco la abrazó, sacándola del comedor bajo la atenta mirada de Harry.

- ¿Cómo puede ser amiga de ese idiota?... las chicas tienen una extraña forma de sentir, no?

- ¡Ah!, Hermione es amiga de Neville y nosotros no le decimos nada….

* * *

El campo estaba listo para el juego y las graderías completas, más de la mitad del colegio iba por Gryffindor, pero igual los ánimos estaban subidos.

El partido dio inicio con un no muy amable apretón de manos entre Harry y Draco.

Harry subió por encima de todos los demás en el juego y Althea lo siguió de inmediato, Draco voló hacia el otro lado y su equipo lo rodeó.

Ginny cogió la quaffle y se lanzó en picado hacia los postes de Slytherin, pero Blaise Zabini buscó la bludger y se la lanzó con fuerza, la cual la golpeó en el brazo y la hizo perder su bola y el equilibrio, Ron maldijo desde sus postes y atajó un lanzamiento de Pansy desde el medio del campo. Casi sin que nadie lo viera, Harry se lanzó hacia abajo en su escoba, tan rápido que a Althea le costó trabajo seguirlo, la snitch rozaba el césped de Slytherin, Draco la vio también y fue tras ella, seguido por Seamus, quien intentaba alcanzar a Althea, su deber era evitar que la chica golpeara a Harry, pero lo único que consiguió al lanzarle la bludger fue que ella la recibiera y la bateara a la espalda de Harry, quien cayó de lado en la escoba y perdió de vista la snitch. Althea se sentía bastante bien volando, era una sensación de increíble libertad que disfrutaba cada segundo de su vida.

- ¡Bien hecho!- Le gritó Draco de pasada y ella asintió.

- Eso me dolió Snape…- Dijo Harry a su lado, la miraba sorprendido.

- No lo tendrás fácil Potter, soy la mejor golpeadora de mi colegio…

- ¡Tanto para Slytherin! Ahora vamos cuarenta veinte ganando Gryffindor- Dijo el comentarista de Hufflepuff- La nueva golpeadora de Slytherin deja todo el trabajo a Zabini, como si solo le interesara Potter…

- Entonces el juego se hará más interesante, sígueme si puedes, Althea…- Le respondió Harry con una sonrisa misteriosa en los labios.

Cuando el juego iba 80 – 100 a favor de Gryffindor la snitch apareció de nuevo y esta vez fue Draco quien fue por ella primero, Harry no tardó en seguirlo y Althea también, buscando en todas partes el paradero de la bludger, Zabini adivinó lo que ella necesitaba y se la mandó directo, pero antes de poder golpearla, un dolor quemante y punzante la atacó en el brazo izquierdo, tan fuerte que la hizo perder la fuerza y el apoyo en el palo de la escoba, gritó, y todos la oyeron, fue el grito más horrible que oyeron, de puro dolor y sufrimiento, y de pronto, vieron, como en cámara lenta, que Althea se soltaba por completo de la escoba y se dejaba caer al vacío.

- ¡ALTHEA!- Gritó Harry que era el que estaba más cerca y fue tras ella lo más rápido que pudo. Olvidándose del juego, la snitch, y que Draco había ido primero por ella.- No llegaré…- Sacó la varita y exclamó:- ¡_LEVITACIO_!- La alcanzó a seis metros del piso todavía y la montó frente a él en la escoba. La muchacha tenía una palidez de muerte, estaba helada e inconsciente. Oyó a lo lejos que el de Hufflepuff anunciaba que Draco tenía la snitch y habían ganado el partido, descendió suavemente y poco después llegó la profesora Hooch.

- ¿Está bien la señorita Snape?

- Perdió el conocimiento, la llevaré a la enfermería- Echó a andar hacia el castillo y Draco se acercó justo en ese momento.

- ¡Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima Potter!

- Apártate Malfoy, de no ser por mí, ella ya estaría muerta, porque nadie más la vio caer- Por el campo, corriendo, venían Hermione, Ron y Snape.

- Harry… ¿Qué sucedió?- Hermione fue la primera en llegar y apartó a Draco de un empujón, llevaba la varita en la mano.- ¡_Enervate_!- Dijo y Althea recobró la consciencia, sobresaltada, en brazos de Harry.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntaron los cuatro al tiempo.

- Mi tío…- Susurró con voz temblorosa y miró a Harry con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

- ¡Thea!- Draco y Hermione le abrieron paso al profesor que acababa de llegar y miraba a su sobrina con una expresión rara, que todos interpretaron como preocupación. La recibió de Harry y con mucho cuidado la llevó hasta la enfermería, seguido por los tres de Gryffindor y Draco. Una vez la señora Pomfrey la tuvo en una cama, él la besó en la frente y le acarició la cabeza, dejando sorprendidos a los cuatro alumnos, no creían que Snape fuera capaz de dar la más pequeña muestra de cariño a alguien. Se irguió y se volvió a mirarlos.- ¿Qué hacen aquí todavía? ¡Esta es la enfermería! ¡Váyanse!

- No podíamos esperar un milagro después de todo, no?- Dijo Ron quince minutos después cuando subían a la torre de Gryffindor refiriéndose a la actitud de Snape después de que Harry le salvara la vida a su sobrina.- Digo, es Snape, primero se toma una cerveza de mantequilla servida por ti, Harry antes que dar las gracias a alguien…

- Lo que yo me pregunto es qué la hizo caer de la escoba así, si vuela muy bien…- Dijo Harry distraído

- Recuerdas esa vez en tercero que te pasó lo mismo con los dementores, ¿Harry?

Claro que Harry lo recordaba, era la peor sensación de vacío que había tenido en su vida, pero le daba la impresión que a Althea la había atacado algo más, algo como un recuerdo o un pensamiento; aunque no supo acertar que era.

En la sala común, todos estaban furiosos, creían que era una injusticia la victoria de Slytherin con un truco tan sucio como el de Snape y pedían a Harry que se repitiera el juego, pero ellos no habían visto, como él, la palidez mortal que tenía Althea cuando la recogió, así que los ignoró y subió a la habitación a descansar un poco. ¿Qué pasaba? Voldemort había perdido el año anterior mucho de su poder y estaba escondido otra vez planeando su tercer golpe contra Harry y el mundo mágico, pero lo sentía tan cerca como había sucedido en quinto año.

Althea se sentó en la cama cogiéndose el brazo izquierdo, el dolor había disminuido un poco, pero seguía quemándole la piel como la primera vez, cuando aún no entendía por qué le hacían eso. Levantó la túnica y vio horrorizada como la marca brillaba más roja que nunca, esa horrible cicatriz en su cuerpo, la serpiente saliendo de la boca de una calavera…significaba que le pertenecía a la persona que más odiaba en el mundo… y que esa persona la había marcado sólo como una cruel venganza contra las personas que amaba: sus padres…

Ya sabía que nunca se libraría de ella y que debía soportar el dolor de su presencia, aunque no quisiera hacerlo... aunque lo odiara y lo único que deseara fuera su muerte.

Estuvo despierta mucho tiempo, al día siguiente su tío pasó a verla y le dijo que no debía preocuparse mientras permaneciera en los terrenos de colegio, el señor oscuro no podría entrar; luego llegó Draco y estuvieron hablando mucho tiempo sobre lo que harían después de salir del colegio, también le contó que las cosas con Hermione iban de mal en peor y que él solo quería que ella lo viera como realmente era; se marchó a las siete de la noche y la señora Pomfrey le trajo lacena, que no estuvo muy buena, por lo que dejó la mitad. Se durmió temprano y tuvo pesadillas, como cuando Voldemort había torturado a sus padres obligándolos a ver cómo la lastimaba a ella; el asqueroso rostro que se asemejaba al de una serpiente y se reía divertido al ver como lloraba de dolor…

Se despertó sobresaltada y antes de ser consciente de algo, vio una silueta recortada contra la ventana, sentado en la otra cama la observaba en silencio y atentamente.

- Hola…- Dijo antes de que ella pudiera gritar de susto y se tranquilizó.

- ¿Potter?...-Murmuró

- Deja de decirme así que te oyes como Snape…soy Harry y se acabó…- Althea sonrió tristemente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estaba preocupado por saber cómo seguías y como sé lo que se siente estar aquí solo, vine a hacerte compañía.- Harry se pasó a su cama y la miró con fijeza, se veía limpio y relajado, más amable de lo que había estado en otras ocasiones.

- Gracias por haberme salvado, y por… preocuparte por mí…

- No es nada, vine hace poco y me di cuenta que no habías cenado completo, así que te traje algo de las cocinas- Sacó de una bolsa de papel algo envuelto- Cerveza de mantequilla, un pastel de cordero y Ron te envía estas ranas de chocolate…. Hermione te manda estas pastas dulces, pero te recomienda que te cuides los dientes- Le puso todo en las piernas y ella se sonrojó furiosamente.

- ¿Y la señora Pomfrey?

- Esta dormida gracias a una poción de Hermione, come, por favor- Althea asintió y empezó a comer con avidez.- ¿Quieres?- Le ofreció la cerveza de mantequilla y él la aceptó. – Harry… ¿Por qué eres tan amable?...

- Porque quiero conocer todos los secretos que guarda Snape en su vida y tu eres el camino más fácil para llegar a ellos…

- ¿Estás siendo sarcástico? Porque no es gracioso….

- Claro que es un sarcasmo, soy amable porque… así soy yo… ¿Vas a quedarte para navidad?

- No lo sé, hace mucho que no celebro una navidad en familia y quisiera hacerlo con mi tío, pero sé que él se queda...

- Mejor, así podremos jugar algo de quidditch- Recogió los restos de la comida y sacó un tablero de ajedrez de debajo de su capa.- Traje tus piezas, fue un arduo trabajo traerlas de tu habitación

- ¡Entraste y husmeaste en mis cosas! ¡Potter!- Exclamó más sorprendida que enojada.

- Yo no, una chica de tu habitación, tendré que trabajar muy duro para recuperar los veinte galeones que me cobró por el favor… - Ella estalló en carcajadas, sorprendiendo a Harry por ello- Te ves mejor cuando ríes…

- Me dijeron que eras muy tímido…

- Ya no…- Harry estaba encantado con Althea, no era tímida, o muy lanzada, tenía un carácter interesante (por no decir raro) y un aire misterioso rodeaba siempre todo lo que decía, lo que la hacía aún más interesante.

- Deja de mirarme Potter y mueve

- ¡ah! Lo siento…. Y deja de decirme Potter.

- ¿Hermione no se enoja porque estés aquí conmigo?

- Claro que no… ¿por qué habría de enojarse?

- Por nada… ¿Verdad?- Harry no notó el tono melancólico en la voz de la chica.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta, sin saber porqué había empezado a ponerse nervioso.

- Estoy empezando a temer cuando haces esa pregunta… por lo general termino ofendida… jaque… pero está bien, hazla.

- Maldición…- Murmuró intentando salir de la jugada de Althea- Bien… por qué tu no me tratas como Snape?

- Los problemas de mi tío son de él, no míos. – Respondió mirándolo a los ojos- además, me caes bien, no eres tan estrellita como todos dicen que eres…

- ¿Dicen eso de mi?

- y más…

- ¿Te caigo bien porque soy Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, por la cicatriz y todo eso?

-¡Es absurdo! Para empezar, ya no eres un niño- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida- y tu cicatriz… pues normal, ¿no? Yo me hice una horrible la primera vez que me subí a una escoba….- Harry se rió con ganas, "desfachatez" esa era la palabra para describirla.

- ¿Entonces por qué te caigo bien? Jaque mate…

- ¡¡Demonios!!... Yo que sé, tal vez porque eres interesante… al principio quería saber si era lo que los demás decían de ti, el gran héroe, el que derrotó al señor oscuro en seis ocasiones, el valiente, el (a veces) chico pagado de si mismo, el "Yo puedo hacerlo todo solo"… pero me di cuenta que no eras así, que eres mucho más… y que eso es lo que la gente no quiere ver…- Era bochornosamente sincera con él, pero eso le gustó

- Y según tú, ¿Qué soy?

- Creo que tendré que comprar piezas de ajedrez nuevas…las destrozaste todas…

-¡Althea!

- Ah, pues mira, me da la impresión que eres normal, como los demás, que no quieres demostrar lo que vales o lo que eres… sino que haces lo que tienes que hacer…- Al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Harry, tuvo que explicarse- Yo… puedo ver el corazón real de las personas… el rostro que ocultan a los demás es para mi el verdadero… por eso parezco conocerte tanto…

- Ahhhh… por eso puedes ser amiga de Malfoy…

- Más o menos…

- ¿Otro juego?

- ¿Con qué piezas? Las destrozaste todas… eso es algo que no me gusta de ti

-¿Qué?

- Que dañas mis piezas de juego y no son baratas…

- Tal vez si supieras jugar…- Guardaron un cómodo silencio por largo rato mientras Althea transformaba sus peones en piezas que sirvieran, bajo la mirada de Harry, que no acertaba a encajarla en ningún molde de chica que conociera, aunque no es que conociera a muchas. - ¿En qué piensas, Althea?

- Nada…

- No sabes mentir

- Es que… empiezas a gustarme…me gustas mucho y… no está bien…- Harry sintió como si una bludger lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Los ojos de Althea eran hermosos, de un color dorado brillante y profundo, y lo miraban como si temiera la respuesta que pudiera recibir.

- Agradezco tu sinceridad… pero no sé que responderte…

- No me estoy declarando, Harry…. Solo… me preguntaste en qué pensaba y te respondí, ¿vale? No te lo tomes a pecho… sé que estás con Granger… y ante eso no puedo hacer nada…

- Es mejor que me vaya a dormir… es tarde…que pases buena noche.- Se despidió y se puso la capa invisible para regresar a la torre a dormir y pensar en lo que Althea había dicho… "No te lo tomes a pecho"… como si fuera fácil no tomarse a pecho que la sobrina de tu peor enemigo te dijera que le gustabas…. Ahora tenía un problema doble…. Y una frustración doble… porque…

¿Qué pasaba si ella le empezaba a gustar también?


	5. Unforgivable Truth

**CAPITULO CINCO: UNFORGIVABLE TRUTH**

** Could it be? You and I**

**Never imagined**

**Could it be? Suddenly**

**I'm falling for you**

**Could it be?**

**You'd be right here beside me**

**And I'd never know**

**Could it be?**

**That is true, that is you**

* * *

_CINCO AÑOS ANTES…_

A pesar de los problemas de su vida sentimental y de su odio acérrimo a volar, Hermione no tuvo más remedio que hacer todo a un lado porque la prueba de la profesora Hooch era en Febrero y ya no le quedaban sino dos meses de prácticas; también estaba pensando seriamente pasar las navidades con su familia, ya que las cosas estaban tan tensas en el colegio, con Malfoy molestando por ahí y Harry cada día más irritable, así que prefería evitar cualquier asomo de enfrentamiento. Por eso, a tres semanas de salir a vacaciones de invierno, Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, sacando todos los libros que pudiera sobre el vuelo en escoba, incluyendo alguno que le indicara como deshacer el miedo que le causaba estar en el aire sin más apoyo que un frágil palo de escoba. Podría pedirle ayuda a Harry, pero no deseaba agobiarlo más de lo que ya estaba con los Newts, las prácticas de quidditch y las asignaturas en las que debía estudiar el doble, y a Ron no quería recurrir porque era tan buen maestro como alumno, así que debía hacerlo sola, y en cierto modo, aunque era mejor, los nervios le ganaban.

Cogió los libros que había conseguido y los guardó en la mochila para ver si alcanzaba a almorzar con Harry y Ron y bajó al tercer piso, donde se topó con Draco, quien iba subiendo.

- ¡Sangresucia!- Dijo con una inusual alegría en su voz. ¿De verdad se alegraba de verla o sólo era por tener una oportunidad de insultarla?

- Malfoy…- Murmuró intentando esquivarlo para seguir su camino.

- ¡Hey! ¿Cuál es la prisa?

- Deseo ir a almorzar con mis amigos y después a estudiar, sino te importa, claro- Le respondió con un deje de sarcasmo.

- Si me importa… pero… ¿No te cansas de ser tan sabelotodo?- Dijo notando la enorme mochila en los hombros de la muchacha

- ¿No te cansas de ser esnob?... permiso.

- Espera, necesito hablar contigo…

- ¿Por qué no hablas con las docenas de chicas que desean salir contigo?

- ¿Estás celosa?

- Ya quisieras que fuera así

- La verdad, no puedo negarlo

- ¿A qué estás jugando?

- Cuando se trata de ti, no juego… ¿Podemos hablar?- Inquirió señalando una puerta pequeña cerca al rellano de las escaleras. Hermione entró y para su sorpresa, se encontró en un estrecho armario de aseo, lamentándose de haber obedecido a Malfoy, se arrinconó lo más que pudo contra una esquina mientras él intentaba cerrar la puerta con seguro.

- Está bien que hayamos decidido no intentar asesinarnos el uno al otro de nuevo Malfoy, pero el estar encerrada contigo en un armario es un paso muy grande en nuestra relación… que no estaba preparada para dar.- Draco se volvió hacia Hermione quien lo miraba aterrada.

- ¿Entonces por qué viniste?... no sabía que teníamos una relación…- Dijo con malicia.

- Vine porque no tenía alternativa, ¿o si?... Y no, no tenemos una relación… ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- Entre más se acercaba Draco más intentaba Hermione ponerse fuera de su alcance, algo completamente imposible, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse bajo la penetrante mirada de él.- Dios… ¿Hace calor aquí o soy yo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?- Draco se apartó un poco y se miró los zapatos, como si estos se hubieran convertido en serpientes de pronto.

- Yo… bien… quería pedirte… verás… es que tengo problemas con Transformaciones… sino apruebo con E no me gradúo y… sé que eres la mejor de esa clase… y de todas las demás, pero necesito ayuda, en serio.- Para sorpresa de Hermione las pálidas mejillas de Draco se habían teñido de un ligero color rosa.

- ¿Me trajiste aquí sólo para decirme que necesitas ayuda con una asignatura? Malfoy tu…- Pero no pudo terminar porque en un segundo, él la había halado hacia si mismo, apretándola contra su propio cuerpo para quedar completamente ocultos.- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Silencio!- Le susurró tan cerca al rostro que pudo sentir su aliento en los labios. También oyó el agudo maullido de la señora Norris y los pasos pesados de Filch en el rellano donde ellos habían estado hacía unos minutos; a los pocos segundos un haz de luz entró por la puerta y estuvo a punto de tocar el zapato de Draco.

- ¿Estudiantes encerrados, querida?- Dijo el conserje y levantó la linterna, dejando a Hermione totalmente aterrada, sintiendo que Draco la mantenía fuertemente para que no se soltara, pero estaba temblando. Filch cerró la puerta y se marchó y él no la soltó hasta que estuvo seguro de que el conserje se había marchado. Recuperando el aliento, Hermione no pudo más que agradecerle mentalmente el que la hubiera salvado de semejante lío.

- Gracias…- Dijo conteniendo la respiración porque sentía el aliento de Draco en su nuca, y el delicioso aroma que tenía.

"Dios" Pensó "Huele a vainilla y caramelo… es… tan tentador…"

- Ehh… Granger… ¿Estás bien?- Dijo Draco apartándola un poco para intentar recuperar el aliento él también. No era fácil tener en sus brazos a la chica de la que estaba enamorado y no poder hacer nada.

- Si, estoy bien…

- Así que te gusta la colonia de vainilla, es bueno saberlo…- Preguntó volviendo a sonreírle maliciosamente.

- ¡AY, no! Dime que no dije eso en voz alta...- Murmuró apenada.

- Bien, no exactamente, pero no importa, ahora sé que no eres completamente inmune a mi encanto Malfoy.

- ¡JA!- Bufó Hermione, sarcástica.- Deja de adularte… presta atención, yo tengo mucho que hacer en vacaciones y pensaba volver a mi casa, pero me quedaré, te ayudaré los jueves después de la cena en tu torre secreta, ¿De acuerdo?... y… que nadie sepa

- Me parece perfecto, ya tengo bastantes líos como para que se burlen de mi por esto también.

- Trato hecho

- Muy bien- Ambos se acercaron a la puerta y cuando Hermione la abrió, él la cerró de nuevo.- Una última cosa, Granger…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué me besaste ese día en la oficina de Snape?- Ella tembló de sólo pensar en ese día, en lo delicioso que le habían sabido los labios de Draco, en sus manos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola.

- Yo… no lo sé… sólo… sentí el impulso… lo siento…- Quiso decirle que no se repetiría, pero Draco se lo impidió besándola él profundamente y con rudeza, hasta que ya no pudieron respirar.

- Así se debe besar a un Malfoy… esa es la forma correcta de dar un beso, Hermione… y trata de no dejar de sentir esos impulsos…- Se marchó, dejándola sola, y Hermione se dejó caer por la pared, hundió el rostro entre las manos y se echó a llorar de impotencia.

* * *

Poco después del encuentro en el armario, Althea encontró a Draco en la sala común, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared de la chimenea, parecía desesperado y a punto de llorar por algo. Desde que lo conocía, jamás había visto ese comportamiento en su amigo y por más problemas que ella tuviera, tuvo que hacerlos a un lado para acercarse a él, y sin decir nada, tomarlo en sus brazos, para que se desahogara. De un grito le ordenó a todos los alumnos desocupados que se marcharan y dejaran al prefecto solo; cuando lo consiguió, obligó a Draco a que se sentara con ella en uno de los sofás, y cuando quiso apartarse, el no se lo permitió.

- La amo Thea… ¿Qué voy a hacer?... Cada vez que la veo todo mi mundo como que tiembla… o se nubla….apenas si puedo aguantar estar un momento sin tocarla… pero es Granger… una sangresucia… no entiendo cómo cambió todo… si puedes ayudarme… ¿Qué hago?- Él se aferraba a ella con fuerza, sin llorar, sólo con la mirada aterrorizada y perdida. ¿Trataba de luchar contra lo que sentía por Granger?

- Te estás dejando afectar mucho por este asunto, Draco, si la amas, díselo… no puede ser tan difícil… por una vez en la vida haz lo que tu mismo deseas hacer, y no lo que otros desean que hagas… ¿qué es lo que quieres?- Draco guardó silencio mirando hacia el techo, y Althea pudo ver cuánto estaba sufriendo.

- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez, Thea? ¿Sabes qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?

- Me ha pasado muchas veces… y si, sé lo que te está pasando… pero para eso no hay ningún hechizo o poción que te sirva… o le dices y esperas su respuesta positiva o negativa, o… no le dices, y te dejas consumir por lo que sientes… y te amargas y lamentas toda la vida…

- Si le digo algo, sé que se va a asustar, y va a pensar que deseo lastimarla…

- Yo de ti dejaría que todo siguiera su curso, si debes estar con ella, todo se arreglará para que así sea…

- La visión conformista de la vida no es mi estilo Thea ¿Vamos a jugar quidditch?

- Te recuperas muy rápido Draco, me gustaría ir contigo, pero tengo algo que hacer… a propósito, ya le envié a la profesora Tonks tu trabajo, me debes muchos caramelos de café…

- Para navidad- Murmuró y se levantó para salir hacia su torre secreta.

* * *

Harry salió del salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras murmurando para sí mismo muchas de las maldiciones aprendidas en los últimos años. Debía salir del castillo para encontrarse con Moody quien le tenía una pista acerca del último Horcrux que le faltaba antes de encontrar a la serpiente y al mismo Voldemort.

Se puso la capa invisible y sacó de la túnica el mapa del merodeador; debía salir sin que nadie lo viera o lo sintiera y en el estado de cosas, esa capa era su único momento de intimidad actualmente, murmuró un tenue "Juro solemnemente que no haré nada bueno" y al momento apareció ante él todo el colegio y sus alumnos… o por lo menos, los que él conocía. No había nadie impidiéndole el paso hacia la Gran Entrada y allí se dirigió sin preocuparse por nada. Y tal como esperaba, pronto estuvo de camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para atravesar las rejas que protegían el colegio.

Estaba realmente ansioso por terminar de recoger todas las partes del alma de Voldemort y al fin poderle hacer frente en igualdad de condiciones. Deseaba tanto que ese momento llegara…

Entonces, del bosque le llegó un ruido inesperado, como una respiración entrecortada y un quejido suave y al ver el mapa, se dio cuenta que Althea estaba ahí, acompañada de alguien más, al que no le aparecía el nombre; el gruñido que siguió lo sobresaltó y decidió dejar la cita con Moody para otro día. Althea necesitaba ayuda.

- ¡Déjame!- Gritaba la muchacha cuando él se acercó.- Mi tío se enojará si sabe que has venido…- Ella hablaba con un enorme hombre lobo de color marrón oscuro, tras él, dos dementores hacían guardia pacientemente.

- Necesito una respuesta ahora, Snape, no deseo que me castiguen a mí por tu causa…

- ¿Qué me importa eso? Si lo hacen, lo tendrás merecido, por atreverte a tocarme… si te marchas ahora no te maldeciré… y sabes que mis maldiciones son poderosas… haz desaparecer esos dementores Rowan, te lo advierto.

- Muchacha estúpida, ¿Crees que puedes jugar con el señor oscuro?... Te ha ordenado que te presentes ante él.

- Bien puede pudrirse esperándome… si tanto desea que vaya, ¿Por qué no viene a buscarme él mismo?- Althea ahogó un aullido de dolor y se sostuvo contra un árbol. Totalmente atónito, Harry se acercó hasta quedar tras el mismo roble en el que la joven se apoyaba.

- Ya ves que no puedes jugar… ni insultarlo de esa manera… ha sido indulgente contigo Snape, porque aprecia a tu familia… pero tú pareces estar hecha de otra madera…

- Claro que sí, de una mejor… váyanse Rowan, de verdad- Los dementores se agitaron ligeramente y empezaron a moverse en torno al hombre lobo.

- Tenemos visitas…- El dolor en la voz de Althea ya no estaba oculto, era evidente que lo que la estuviera torturando disfrutaba haciéndolo, sobrexcitando a los dementores.- Dile a quien esté ahí que se vaya, Althea… o morirá

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Estoy yo sola…- Harry se movió junto a ella y dejó caer la capa a sus pies.- H-aa-rry...- El lamento salió de los labios de la joven con doloroso desespero, al único que no deseaba ver en ese momento era a Harry Potter, sabiendo como él odiaba a los mortífagos.

- ¿Vienen de parte de Voldemort? Devuélvanse y díganle de mi parte que nadie de este colegio irá a encontrarlo, sólo yo, ¿Entendido? Y que cuando lo haga, será el final de su época… ¡Lárguense!- Exclamó Harry sacando su varita y protegiendo a Althea con su cuerpo; pero Rowan no se movió, y los dementores hicieron vanos intentos por acercarse a ellos, sin ningún éxito.

- ¡Basta ya!- Rowan se abalanzó sobre Harry de un salto para atacarlo, pero él fue más rápido y antes que el lobo pudiera siquiera caer, lanzó una maldición contra él, que lo dejó sangrando en el piso con varios y profundos cortes en todo el cuerpo.

- ¡_Expecto patronus_!- Gritó y al instante en que el ciervo tocó al primer dementor, ambos desaparecieron, luego tomó a Althea de la mano y con la varita en la otra elevó a Rowan y lo sacó del colegio sin mucha delicadeza.

- Te agradezco la ayuda Harry… ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerles frente...- Sin decir nada, Harry la agarró por el brazo izquierdo y levantó la manga de la túnica, estaba todo vendado hasta el codo.

- _Dissendio_- Susurró y la venda cayó en pedacitos al piso mostrando la marca de Voldemort en la piel pálida de la muchacha. La calavera con la serpiente brillaban tanto que lo asustó, al tiempo que su cicatriz empezaba a escocer. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Althea a los ojos, pero la joven lloraba desconsoladamente.- Explícame…- Ella haló el brazo y corrió de regreso al colegio y Harry tras ella.

Trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden: Voldemort tenía un mortífago infiltrado en el colegio, siempre había sospechado de Draco, pero se dio cuenta cuán bien encajaban las cosas si ambos Snape eran traidores, ésa era la razón por la que Althea se había interesado en él desde el principio y se sintió tan estúpido de haber estado a punto de creerle a ella lo que decía que no pudo más que maldecir en voz baja y patear unos cuantos puffskins a la entrada del castillo. Regresó a la sala común y fue a acostarse en su cama a encontrar una solución a lo que pasaba.

* * *

Draco encontró a Althea sentada en el frío piso de piedra del salón de pociones después de haberla estado buscando dos horas. Su amiga lloraba con la cabeza oculta entre las rodillas y a pesar de haber hecho mucho ruido cuando entró, ella no quiso oírlo, sólo permaneció en la misma posición, sin mirarlo. Desde que la conocía, Draco había visto llorar a Althea una vez, siempre había sido más fuerte y más orgullosa que él mismo, por eso verla en tal estado más que sorprenderlo, lo asustó.

- ¿Es mi turno de consolarte?- Preguntó sentándose junto a ella en el piso.- Thea… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Discutiste con Severus? ¿Quién te está haciendo llorar?- No obtuvo respuesta- ¿Quieres que te lea la mente para averiguarlo por mi mismo?... Hace frío aquí… Anda Thea, vamos a la sala común, allí estaremos mejor, junto a un fuego….

- Déjame sola Malfoy… lo que me pasa sólo lo puedo solucionar yo, vete.

- Ehh… si claro, y luego invito a Potter a salir... ¿No?- Al escuchar el nombre, la joven se deshizo completamente en llanto. - ¡Hey! Conque es eso, ¿Qué te hizo Potter? ¿Lo golpeo por ti?

- Hoy ya recibió bastantes golpes…

- ¿Le pegaste? ¡Ésa es mi Althea! Espero que le haya dolido mucho…

- No sabes de lo que hablas… ¿Por qué no te vas a ver si Granger quiere contigo?

- Golpe bajo y yo no fui el que te hizo llorar…- Un esbozo de sonrisa apareció en los labios de la joven y Draco pudo tranquilizarse un poco.

- Hoy estuvo Rowan aquí, en compañía de dos dementores, querían que fuera a ver al Señor Oscuro… que me dejara de juegos y Potter oyó toda la conversación… él… él vio la marca en mi brazo…

- ¿Cómo?...

- No sé qué va a pasar ahora… tú y yo sabemos que no tenemos nada que ver con los mortífagos… pero él pensará que soy una espía o algo así…

- Eso no tiene importancia, primero tendrá que probarlo, y no tiene manera de hacerlo porque me imagino que escuchó lo que le decías a Rowan.

- Creo que sí, no lo sé…

- Esperemos a ver qué hace mañana, además ¿Qué importa lo que piense Potter? por ahora, tengo el trasero helado y quiero una cerveza de mantequilla… vamos- Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

- Eso no es todo, Draco…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- La razón por la que importa lo que diga él, es que Harry me gusta de verdad, desde que lo vi en el torneo de los tres magos me pareció fascinante…y ahora que lo conozco de verdad, no deseo otra cosa más que estar a su lado…

- Estás loca…- Draco sintió cómo la ira subía lentamente a su cabeza.- No estás hablando en serio… ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorada de ese?... ¡Es enemigo de tu familia! ¡Mi enemigo!

- Necesito un poco de apoyo aquí, ¿Quieres?

- ¡NO! La peor afrenta que puedes cometer contra nosotros es querer estar con san Potter

- ¡Piensa por un momento en alguien más que no seas tu! ¡Te estaría bastante agradecida! Recuerda que eres tú el que está enamorado de una sangresucia…

- ¡_Touchè_! Ya veremos que podemos hacer con esta tontería que nos está pasando, ¿vale? Pero en serio… ¿Qué te gusta de ese idiota?

- El que no lo soportes no significa que no tenga cosas buenas… Draco, no le digas a mi tío, por favor…

- ¿¡Cómo le voy a decir!? Él es capaz de matarme si se entera.- Volvió a tenderle la mano y esta vez Althea la aceptó. Luego, en completo silencio ambos regresaron a la sala común de Slytherin, pensando cada uno en la vida que les había tocado vivir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, para sorpresa de Draco, Althea y Harry, todo fue bastante normal; Harry había decidido no hacer nada hasta que Althea cometiera un error y ella prefirió quedarse en su sitio, esperando a que Harry se diera cuenta quién era ella en realidad, mientras que Draco se había preparado para cualquier retaliación que el "elegido" quisiera hacerle a su amiga, pero ninguno esperaba que las cosas permanecieran tan calmadas… Hasta la clase de pociones, por supuesto.

Como cada mañana de viernes, Snape entró en el salón con el ceño fruncido y mirando con odio a todos los alumnos ya fuera de su casa, o no. Cerró de golpe la puerta y fue directo a su escritorio, giró sobre los talones y los miró fijamente.

- Trabajo de final de curso, para todos, van a crear una poción que no hayan visto ni hecho en estos seis años que han estado estudiando, me imagino que con su incompetencia, van a encontrar muchas que no han hecho, no se atrevan a presentarme filtros de amor o cualquiera de esas idioteces que rondan sus mentes, venenos, pociones, antídotos y demás están permitidos y tienen hasta mayo veinte para presentarlo… es un trabajo por parejas y para evitar que unos trabajen y otros no- Dijo mirando fijamente a Ron y Harry- Antes de hacerse con sus conocidos, vendrán y sacarán de esta bolsa un papel, el nombre que saquen será el de su compañero de trabajo… muévanse… señorita Abbot, por favor…- La joven de Hufflepuff se apresuró a obedecer y al tomar uno de los minúsculos papeles leyó en voz alta el nombre de su compañero (Vincent Crabbe) luego con un gruñido volvió a su silla.- Como verán, no es un trabajo que les va a dar puntos para sus casas, el mejor trabajo en equipo recibirá un premio de cien puntos para su casa, cada uno.

Uno a uno fueron pasando, cada vez menos agradecidos con sus compañeros (Ron tenía que trabajar con Lavender Brown), y cuando Hermione tuvo su turno, Althea notó como Draco apretaba las manos en una silenciosa súplica, pero no supo si era una súplica para que Granger sacara su nombre o no.

- Draco Malfoy- Dijo Hermione con voz ahogada y al mismo tiempo en que él suspiró aliviado, Harry dejó escapar un gruñido de disgusto.

- No permitirá que Hermione trabaje con Malfoy, ¿Verdad… _señor_?- Preguntó Harry mirando a la joven que estaba muy pálida cuando regresó a su silla y ni siquiera miró a Draco cuando se sentó.

- No voy a trabajar con esa sangresucia…Ya puede reprobarme profesor… no lo haré…- Dijo Draco sin mucha convicción, su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo que nunca hubiera creído.

- En vista de las circunstancias, Malfoy... No tengo nada que decir. Trabaja con Granger o simplemente no regrese. Potter, su turno.

Pero él no se levantó. Tenía la mirada perdida en el tablero detrás de Snape, devanándose los sesos, tratando de encontrar una manera para que Hermione no trabajara con el inmundo Mortífago. Lo único que le faltaba era que él mismo tuviera que trabajar con la espía.

- ¡POTTER! ¿Desea una invitación para venir a tomar una papeleta? ¿O prefiere que yo se la lleve hasta allá?

- Como usted prefiera, señor... si no es problema traerla hasta aquí, claro...- Una sonrisa maliciosa brilló en los labios de Harry, mientras Snape hacia grandes esfuerzos por no maldecirlo ahí mismo.

- Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor, por su altanería, Potter. Ahora venga aquí.- De mala gana, Harry se puso de pie y fue hasta donde lo esperaba Snape con la bolsa de terciopelo en alto. Metió la mano en ella y tomó uno de los tres que quedaban.- Lea.

Harry desenrolló el trozo de pergamino y exhaló antes de decir:

- Althea Snape...- Un quejido se oyó al lado de Draco al tiempo que Harry bufaba enojado y Snape gruñía.

- No quiero trabajar con él...- Murmuró la joven bajando la mirada, para evitar que Draco viera cuánto la afectaba.

- Profesor... Hermione por Althea...- Murmuró Harry volviéndose hacia Snape, acercándose a él más de lo que hubiera querido en su vida.

Snape se quedó mirándolo con intensidad. Era tan James Potter que le resultaba insoportable. Entonces sonrió torcidamente y replicó:

- No tengo por qué aceptar propuestas de parte suya, ¿O si, Potter?

- Depende de qué tanto quiera que su sobrina trabaje conmigo...

- No lo deseo en absoluto...pero... disfrutaré más de lo que se acerca. Usted trabajará con Althea y su amiguita con Malfoy. Se acabó la discusión.


End file.
